Dragon Ball Z Character: Shugo Hikaru
by Halfsprite
Summary: Shugo Hikaru the Z Fighter called the Toad Sage. Like Master Roshi & Shen he is one of the "7 Gods of Martial Arts" legendary & mystical earthling fighters who saved earth from King Piccolo. He is aloof, childish & quirky which belies his power & wisdom. Even though he's physically much weaker than the other Z Fighters his vast array of magical abilities making him invaluable ally!


shugo hikaru born age 437 april 13, power level 5000, identification nummber YSYR-EN005, address NTMS 50930991 he is a prominent member of the dragonball gang and z fighters since its founding and is arguably the most famous. he was the youngest student of mutaito training with masters roshi, shen, reiko, yomi & yusei & is even more famous than they are lol he is also the founder of the prodigeous toad school (more students than roshi but less than shen and reiko due to its location its difficult to find and he doesnt accept students willy nilly despite or perhaps becuz of his capricous nature lol he is quite selective cuz he can sense potentialx) & inventor of the famous "gamahikarikousen" akin to master roshi's famous kamehameha. he is widely known as the toad sage/toad hermit (due his status as a sage & hermit lol and for his affiliation w/the mount myoboku toads and toad magic etc) and for being a genius martial artist having mastered every fighting style on earth and knowing 1000 fighting techniques & abilities he was born on earth a few hundred years before goku (w/a powerlevel of 5, unusually powerful for a baby!x) he is part human shinjin and nature spirit making him appear to be a teen even when hundreds of years old and was once a candidate to become the guardian of the earth which he declined since he likes living at mount myoboku (the toads also trained him) much better than kami's lookout and cuz he likes being lazy lol he prefers to defend his home planet in his own way and doesnt want the responsibility that comes w/the title lol he has actively saved the earth since king piccolo's original reign of tyranny & destroyed many of his evil offspring and helped defeat him w/mutaito and his fellow students inlcuding other 7 gods of martial arts. he uses a magical naginata he inherited from his father (its very cool looking and decorative haha it can extend either end like gokus powerpole, is unbreakable can fire energy blasts has the same capabilities as the tessaiga + tenseiga and can transform into any other kind of pole arm like a bo staff halbeard bisento glaive spear voulge guan dao partisan poleaxe etc if it somehow does break it repairs itself immediatelyx) for his weapon he wears it on his back w/a sheath tied around his chest and a dark nimbus cloud given to him by korin (which is ironic as he is part nature spirit and can purify things but still has human emotions capacity for negativety however small and sexual desires etc but is still a very good person lol) for transportation. because he is part nature spirit he has an infinite amount of energy and is biologically immortal (unable to age after reaching maturity cannot be poisoned druged drunk etc and can heal from wounds thatd kill a normal person) and can become intangible by turning into any natural element like earth water fire air and electricity but retains his original form his senses are 10 times stronger than a normal persons and has a huge variety of techniques fighting styles and abilities at his disposal including his signature ki attck gamahikaribimu plus the kamehameha wave (all variations) spirit bomb do dong ray evil containment wave magic materilization ki sense rando's 99 attacks (except hate fish) shadow clone jutsu replacement jutsu transformation jutsu transparent escape jutsu sexy jutsu clone jutsu chakra control (walking on water trees etc) summoning toad/frog jutsu all rasengans sage mode sharigan byakugon rinnegan mokuton all naruto universe jutsus all chidoris all rasengan all yusukes spirit gun attacks dodon ray special beam canon burning attack burning storm buster canon various genjutsu kaioken instant transmission instaneous movement clairvoyance (ability to see past future and present of a person place etc) after image technique alchemy (fma) aura (pokemon) earth water fire air and lightning bending all spirit guns he can heal peoples wounds even sickness blindness etc he can also purify the ground water plants and even rid the evil inside a person (assuming theres good in already lol) with his angelmite beam which does the opposite of the devilmite beam it expands the goodness in ones heart if they have any to begin w/ until the person is purehearted its physical force is equal to a very weak ki attack it can cancel plus reverse the devilmite beam either being shot at i directly or at its victim making them good if they already had goodness inside plus he can use devilmite beam lol and can make plant life grow rapidly/control it destructo disc solar flare spirit ball burning attack burning storm buster cannon mewtwos psychic powers body pathway hadouken invisible eye blast temple of nirvana genjutsu flower petal escape jutsu profusion of flowers and all flower ninja art jutsus 8 trigrams palm rotation gentle fist taijutsu rock lees taijutsu one thousand years of death lol energy barrier absorbtion (absorbs any energy attack can then be used to redirect it, used also by mutaito roshi and shen) kamikaze ghost attack (which learned from seeing juri do it & trunks learned it from her also lol x) miroku & shippous powers all 3 hakis can use all the all nen techniques (except hatsu excluding pakunodas memory nens but w/his fingers plus silva and zenos) fusion dance technique and every technique known by master roshi he also always carries a small bag of senzu beans which are also grown in mt myoboku on his person owns a large scroll for summoning jutsu contracts kept at his house and wears the shikon jewel necklace which is slightly dark purple lol and owns two potara earrings (which he knows the power of and kept at his house) which he received while on the planet of the kais he is generally happy go lucky whimsical free spirited frivilous laidback charming flirtatious and somewhat perverted lol but is still a noble loyal trustworthy and kindhearted person who just happens to be the author of the widely popular ongoing make out paradise series (of which master roshi is a huge fan) which has been made into books movies manga anime clothes various accessories and apparel etc haha which over the course his long life has made him super rich lol he also has the ability to sense the unique energy of dragonballs (except when the balls are inert) he also uses all of rock lee's techniques ty lees techniques and the hyuuga clans gentle fist jutsus demonic illlusion hell viewing tchnique and rokushiki the powers/tecgniques mentioned are the ones he likes to use the most haha he can also mask his true powerlevel he has won every single world martial arts tournement since it was created and has never lost a match! his illusion techniques are useless against the androids lol he's the one who gave bulma the 5 star dragonball in exchange for her mooning him since he likes curvy girls w/nice big round plump cute sexy butts & thick thighs like a woman should have tehehehe x3 which is why she was gonna show goku her butt for his 4 star dragonball lol he can create various energy barriers he enjoys using dynocaps and driving capsule corp vehicles lol he was born in penguin village on gengoro island his parents moved here w/him his mother who is a nature spirit protects the island from harm x3 he is the one who set the ox-kings home ablaze with fire per the good old ox-kings request but over did it a little lol those he trains must constantly wear extremly heavy wieghts on both arms and ankles to help increase physical strentgh but are allowed to take them off when fighting excpt during sparing matches he has the ability to eat and fight even while unconcious haha he was also trained by king kai despite having never died he has special privilage of being able to enter the other world like guardian of the earth kami he is a grand master level pole arm wielder his prefered form of his magical weapon is the naginata lol in his youth he attended penguin village middleschool and penguin village highschool same as his little sis shortly after goku beat the red ribbon army he later found commander reds pet demonic purple cat creature tamed it to make it nicer named it remlit and it became his companion he is usually perched on his shoulder lol he later gathered the dragonballs and made a wish for shenron to give his new pet eternal youth and immortality because they quickly grew fond of eachother remlit finds it endearing and amusing that no matter hard he affectionately and playfully bites him it doesnt hurt him one bit lol his martial arts dojo the toad school located at mount myoboku gains immense popularity after gohans best selling book groundbreaking science is released esp when krillin opens the new turtle school tien opens the new crane school and trunks & goten start the kikoukenjutsu sword school where he teaches his eager new students his amazingly varied and powerful techniques esp his fave ones lol they are also taught senjutsu by not only himself but the toads/frogs haha admittance into his school requires boys must be cool enough plus give him porn or some such thing lol and girls must be pretty and show him their goodies lmao (i.e. boobs butt and or pussy unless their little kidsx) x3 despite this his school is super popular xD he remains amoung the strongest beings on earth again as he outlives all of his z fighter friends since he has eternal youth due to being part nature spirit. like master roshi he climbed korin tower in his youth and like goku drank the ultra divine water plus was trained by korin popo and kami. by the time miira finially conquers earth in age 2000 the toad sage is over 1500 years old and he still hasnt aged a day since long b4 the events of dragonball! lol he is able to channel his energy (in addition to chakra and haki) into weapons most notably his magic naginata making it more powerful he is often called pervy sage by his students which annoys him lol roshi shen and himself are known as the three legendary hermits who were all trained by the legendary martial arts master mutaito. he is one of the few members of the dragonball gang/z warriors still alive by age 1000 (dragonball online) and is by far one of the strongest at his max but not as nearly half of half of half of half as strong as restored adroid 16 (was fixed by shugo via alchemy per krillins request, 17 & 18s bombs were removed by shenron still) lol plus androids 17 and 18 who are all still alive thanks to dr geros technology he is best friends with master roshi and on civil speaking terms w/ master shen he was also good friends w/tao in his youth before his descent into evil xp he almost never trains as he feels hes strong enough not to haha hes very whimsical childish aloof audacious boastful and lots of other cool qualities! x3 despite not being nearly powerful enough to defeat the z fighters strongest enemies (frieza androids cell & buu) he takes pride in the fact that those same enemies cant beat him either since hes invulnerable and has many fantasic powers very useful even outside of battle lol his ability to sense energy signals is far greater than any of the other z fighters the devilmite beam could possibly work on him as he has a tiny bit of a "negative" side to him but he can simply let such attacks phase through causing no damage lol he once hit on launch (her good side) which she despite her naivite liked it lol then all of a sudden she sneezed while he was rubbing her nice round plump butt & she comically shot at him w/her machine gun he easily dodged every bullet greatly surprising her then he swiftly appeared behind her & hit the back of her neck immediately knocking her unconcious lol this was done at the 21st martial arts tournement when they first met xD when he learned of the dragonball gangs run in w/the red ribbon army at the pirate cave he used his memory reading technique to glean where it was located subsequently he discovered it restored it via his alchemy powers & collected all the treasure by shrinking it down to size of a rice grain lol kept a few momentos & keepsakes then sold it for many millions of dollars to a world famous museum this brought global media attention to himself the treasure & the museum the tv news, the paper, radio shows & celebrity host tv also it made his alrdy supremely popular adult book series even more popular lol xD a few of shugo's siganture techniques are his natural ability to make himself invulnerable by transforming his body into the elements (earth fire water air & electricity) and the power to create and manipulate these elements, purifying powers, his ability to use teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, ninja jutsu, healing powers and of course toad based magic! xD

shugo's birthday=Age 437 april 13, ID YSYR-EN005

shugo's hometown=Penguin Village of Gengoro Island x3 lol

shugo's current residence=NTMS 50930991 (Mt. Myoboku)

shugo's appearence=he looks like he's in his late teens (but is actually alrdy a few hundred years old by the time goku meets bulma lolx) has a similar haircut to shinpachi (hakuoki reimeiroku) combined w/kaito (dinozaurs) but its red lol he is tone but not very muscular despite his enormous strength, he also has shinjin-like ears & he is 5 ft 5 ins tall (slightly taller than vegata whos taller than krillin whos taller than chiaotzux) in his kirin form hes basically suicune from pokemon lol x3 his physical strength isnt weakend or strengthed in this form however. reiko is jealous he still looks the same as when he was a teen xD despite having human shinjin and nature spirit heritage he looks like a normal human aside from his shinjin esque ears

shugo's personality=hes a good-natured slacker lol his laziness is apart of his charm xD despite his mystical origins, great accomplishments & power he is at heart a lighthearted goofball who just enjoys peace & likes to have fun lol such as going on silly adventures n playing harmless pranks on unsuspecting victims :3 unlike the strongest of the z fighters he prefers to rest on his laurels lol as he felt no need to improve his alrdy phenomenal strength (by dragonball standards) so he basically gave up on training long ago a sentinment he later has in common w/gohan krillin yamcha and yajirobe lol also hes lovable charming sweet and funny lol & bluntly honest despite being a great liar x3 he takes little seriously lol and is lighthearted childish whimsical aloof laidback yet micheivious & loves adevnture hes a sucker for pretty girls lol has a strong sense of justice is very cheeky always says what hes thinking n does what he wants lol he also likes to show off n have an audience witness his feats in a dramatic fashion & loves making epic flashy entrances esp in tense serious moments (such as his matches in the budokai tenkaichi's & fight agaisnt the saiyans and buu etc!) xD despite his child-like persona & silly antics he is a very brave noble & loyal warrior who would readily lay down his life & limb in order to save a friend or any innocent bystander (even taking an attack he could effortlessy avoid otherwise due to his defensive nature spirit invulnerability powers) this also applies to small cute n furry woodland creatures & the like lol x3 he also has an unbreakable spirit (indomitable will) & posseses a strange charm x3 hes easily impressed by race cars, lasers, aeroplanes (here in duckburg!x), treehouses, volcanoes, waterfalls, beaches, sandcastles, snowmans, monster trucks, karate, canons, hidden abilities, castles, dungeons, swords, giant beanstalks, giant robots, rockets, spaceships, dinosaurs, dragons, sea serpents, androids, monsters, aliens, UFO's, government conspiracy theories, swat teams, superheroes, energy blasts/beams, pirates, ninjas, magic & hot girls :3 hes also fluent in baby & whale talk! x3

shugo's most distinguishing traits=he never ages (he has eternal youth thanks to his shinjin/nature spirit heritage, biologicaly he is in his late teens), his innate ability to mimic any fighting technique magic power or energy blast just by seeing it only once! (even w/out his sharigan!) this often annoys his opponets to no end who are flabergasted & outraged that he can so effortlessly utilize their hard earned attacks which he uses against them lol he calls this being smackledorked! xD it is in this way he can use a technqique he dubbed "azure eyes of paralysis" xD its one of his fave techniques lol general blue once used this ability on him which he was easily able to overcome lol he also has the remarkable ability to turn enemies into friends (due to his strange natural charm) and can communicate/tame any animal xD as well having invulnerability (transforming into air water fire earth & lightning plus his "default" ethereal energy which is blueish greenish & whitish in color & controling these elements basically logia+bendingx), can transform into a kirin thingy (suicunex), healing living things/cleansing the environment, can instantly grow any plant to its full hieght and then some (useful for restoring burned forests, growing senzu beans etc), his ki sense, the unique ability to sense the "heart" of a sentient being (i.e. if they are generally good or bad, this is a nature spirit power), teleporting powers (4 versions lol), alchemy powers and of course his infinite energy resevoir (thx 2 his mommy!x) xD also he basically has a kind of "spidey sense" working in the same way as spidermans xD

shugo hikaru's base powerlevel from dragonball ep 1 thru the end of the series is a whopping 5 thousand! lol thats half as strong as baby broly the legendary super saiyan! :D staggering isnt it?! xD his full power was magically sealed away by himself many years before goku was born and is later released by guru on namek making him just as strong as he was before lol xD (guru just unsealed sum of his powers) despite this comparitively low powerlevel (in comparison to the other z fighter esp later in the series) he is still x1000 stronger than an average human and more than twice as strong as raditz when he first arrived on earth so by dragonball standards his power was unimaginably phenomenal!...(btw nappa was 8000 thousand & vegeta 18 thousand when they first came to earth and raditz was at 3200 after training, leema at 3600 and rook at 7250), tho he's considered a weakling by the dragonball gang/z fighters the end of dbz! LOL x3 while on planet namek (he went there w/bulma krillin gohan and kai-lan *plus reiko & yajirobe* to make a wish w/the namekian dragonballsx) guru attempts to increase his strength w/his potential unlocking ability but only ends up inadvertently unsealing shugo's own self imposed seals! x3 specifically guru unseals his kaioken (x5), sage mode, eight gates, shadowclone jutsu to its max (x1000, whereas b4 he could only use 5 of em lolx) which shugo had intentially sealed over century ago due to the massive damage his fight w/draconis (an evil makaioshin of great and terrible power!) caused to the earth (it was later restored by shenron as it was genma's dying wish to shugo as he felt it was more important as he had lived his life which shugo tearfully and relunctently agreed after draconis was destroyed) unfortunately it took awhile for the full effect of the unsealing process of his techniques to complete (not until after goku arrived lol) otherwise he couldve beat the ginyu force singlehandedly by nickle and dimes! xD despite being less physically powerful than vegeta gohan and krillin, he helps them alot due to his infinite energy and plethora of abilities lol xD he can sustain x5 kaioken (his maximum output due to his laziness lol) for a little over 216,000 hours (apprx. over...9000 days!x) even if he uses 1000 shadowclones (who have 100% of the strength/energy he has) guru also imparted to him his unsealing and potential unlocking abilities as well. in his normal state he can comfortably bench 150 thousand pounds in his normal state and using kaiokenx5 he can lift 750 pounds thats equivalent of lifting 1 & a half blue whales (the largest creature on earth) over his head! xD also in his base state he can jump vertically well over 2500 feet thats the equivalent of jumping over the space needle like 4 times over! xD his maximum powerlevel is 25 thousand lol (when he uses x kaiokenx5) this is slightly higher than vegeta's base pl when he arrived on namek; & can jump vertically over 20 thousand feet w/his max kaioken! xD becuz he became complacent and lazy w/his alrdy incredibly immense power (i.e. powerlevel 5000 w/out max kaioken believing nobody could ever match him, certainly not after he defeated the powerful demon lord draconis in late age 599 just in time for the new centuryx) he stopped training around 250 years before goku met bulma lol even tho his physical prowess pales in comparison to even the weaker z fighters (i.e. yajirobe & chiatzu) even after his power boost via kaioken, he is still easily one of the earths strongest fighters and still manages to be useful to even their strongest warriors such as goku vegeta & piccolo due to his myriad of versatile and unique abilities! xD as dbz abridged vegeta would put he is initially roughly equal about 3 raditz's then apprx 16 raditz w/x5 kaioken! x3

shugo's signature techniques (most are unique to himself or least originated from him) include but not limited to=the signature ability of the toad school is the gamahikarikousen (literally toad light beam) it is a green colored powerful energy wave ability comparable to the kamehameha (blue), dodon ray (yellow), kitsuneakumabakufu (red) shikamarutama (silver) hebihitokuchibakuhatsu (purple) & amachouterasu (white) all of which he has also mastered being the most naturaly gifted heavenly sages. its destructive power depends on the user's ki (obviously) and has a cone shape, this technique has many variations. endokuken a large blue ball tampering at the end of energy resembling blue fire & is one of his signature techniques, toad jutsu (all techniques; taijutsu, ninjutsu & genjutsu), orbs (blueish white energy spheres similar to ki that all nature spirits can use w/the color varying depending on type & are materialized & thrown via their hands, the power depends upon the user w/shugo's being the most powerful in history due to the purity of the technique it only works on evil beings such as demons etc otherwise it will simply phase thru the target & dissappate), orbing (a form of teleportation in which the nature spirit transforms into a mist-like spray of bluish white orbs), spirit bomb (he learned this from king kai), spirit gun/sword (yuyu hakusho, all variations), spirit wave, spirit ball (which he learned from yamcha), spirit beam, spirit surge, spirit cannon (he also invented most of these "spirit energy atks" all have either a blueish/and or white aura), aside from being the smartsest of the z fighters he is biologically immortal (doesnt age), inifinite energy, invulnerability to physical attacks which also allows him to phase thru solid matter(he's part nature spirit he can trasform into an ethereal energy which is a swirl of white green & blue w/a mist-like appearence *which is seen when he phases thru atks* as well as any element; fire, water, air, earth & lightning), elemental bending (same as listed above), lots of magic spells (such as creating a blue ball of light that can used as a flashlight/guide to others etc), he can use all water fire earth air & lightning ninjutsu, ability to transform into a kirin-like beast (basically suicune xD), healing factor & senses x10 that of a normal humans, he is also extremely quick agile acrobatic lithe flexible & dexterous, inhuman amount of stamina, sexy jutsus (master roshi's fave technique of shugo's lol also ques naruto's sexiness theme lol x3 he invented this technique as a child and often used it during his training under master mutaito on the other students!x), one thousand years of death technique (more a joke but can be painful lol), ty lee's chi blocking, energy barrier (clear blue colored energy dome), reflection technique (redirects energy attack w/a blue barrier shaped like a large door), energy absorbtion technique (can be used on target's body but this requires physical contact so he must "turn off" his phasing ability in order for it to work as this takes alot of concentration and the energy physically "floods into" him which he of course cannot do unless he is "solid" (seen as when ki atks normally fly threw him leaving him unharmed) but he can just trap them in an illusion lol the time it takes depends on how much energy he is taking (majin buu for instance would take a huge amount of time due to his enormous energy) or he can directlt absorb their energy thru ki wave/blast atks, this is one of his most powerful techniques as he absorb any ki atk no matter how powerful; he can either shoot it back at his opponent or let it course thru his body giving him a temporary boost in power equal to the amount of the ki blast/wave, if used this can be used to dramatically increase his physical strength & ki atks allowing him to briefly fight on par w/those far more powerful than himself such as vegeta (when he first arrived on earth), frieza (in his 1st form), android 17 & imperfect cell, however this energy soon dissipates esp when using ki atks the amount of time varies as it depends on how strong the ki energy is; for example when he fought vegeta on earth the boost he recieved only lasted several minutes but when he fought "1st form frieza" it last for nearly two hours etc this technique also works on gero's androids becuz even tho they dont utilize ki they still employ a kind of synthetic energy), basic energy blasts, energy sword, energy handcuffs, energy rope bind, fusion dance (he learned this while in otherworld just like goku, however the only person he can use fuse w/is his sister becuz the potential fusee's must be physiologically similar and shugo is a nearly one of a kind hybrid lol becuz theyre opposite genders the sex of the fused being depends on who was on the right & left just before the dance sequence was completed lol if shugo was on the right it'd be a boy, if on the left it'd be a girlx), instant transmission (different form of teleportation he learned this from king kai who apparently forgot he could use it lol), flight (mastered long b4 goku was even born), busoshoku haki, kenbonshoku haki, haoshoku haki, rolo's geass ability (same restrictions except he can use it much more frequently w/no side effects), after image technique, rando's 99 atks (except hate fish, his faves include; circles of inferno, sickle and tornado, shrinking curse & life-force thread), storm of torment, prism of seven, prism storm of torment, prism of seven restoration (suzaku of the 4 saint beasts), kiai, hypnosis techique, sleepy boy (or girl) technique, tri-beam, tri-form, magic materialization (one of his favesx), thunder shock surprise, evil containment wave (learned from seeing his master use it), invisible eye blast, mewtwo's physic powers (including telepathy, telekinises, levitation etc), magic lantern body technique (also one of his faves!:), all nen applications, life return (kumadori's), purifying power (used to clean & dissenfect water, air, soil, plants, animals, & even humans etc of pollution, poison & disease etc this is a natural ability he has from being part nature spirit) sakura flower jutsu, all hyuuga clan jutsu, rasengan (all variations), chidori (all variations), rokushiki (inlcuding 7th secret atk, he frequented uses geppo, rankyaku & kami-e before he mastered flying, use of ki atks & his nature spirit invulnerability), important body point distortion jutsu (also a fave), temple of nirvana (yet another favex), ninja art: profusion of flowers, mokuton jutsu (a frequently used fav of hisx), mind body switch technique, mystical palm technique, rope escape jutsu, invisibility jutsu (mostly used to spy on girls bathing changing clothes and going to the bathroom lmao), clone jutsu, shadowclone justsu (he can use up to 1000! this is one of his most frequently used powers each shadowclone has 100% of his strength, after he sealed the ability long before goku was born; he could only use 5 shadowclones until the ability was unsealed by guru while he was on namek w/the others), all nara clan shadow bind jutsus (this is on of his fave/frequently used techniques), transformation jutsu (another fave), replacement jutsu (also another fave), illusion techniques (also a fave, he typically uses these to distract his opponets giving him ample time to escape or kick his target out of the ring or to get a cheap hit in lol), toad summoning (he uses these magical beasts to aid him in battle or even to fight for him when hes being lazy lol his most powerful summons are gamabunta & the lion turtle which he learned from roshi he also has crane summons learned from shen lol), chakra control (walking on water trees cliffs etc another fave), size change jutsu (he can become a giant *broggy/dorry's height* or the size of a grain of rice! this doesnt affect his strength lol), pocket dimension jutsu, water summoning jutsu, ki sense (he can sense the life energy of others the stronger it is the easier it is to detect each living being has a unique aura he has had this ability since before he trained under mutaito, his skill w/this power is by far the most powerful w/in the z fighters), ki transfer, kaioken (also learned from king kai he can only reach up to x5 due to his laziness lol), sage mode (taught to him by the toads of mount myoboku), alchemy (fma, one of his shinjin powers another one of his faves very useful), aura (pkmn, this is a natural ability his inherited from his mother and uses it often), hokushin-tenkun (jushin enbu aka hero tales), sharigan, rinnegan, & byakugon (all variations of these dojutsu), memory bullets (he can read the mememories of others through physical contact and shoot energy bullets filled w/any mememories he chooses at a target so they can have this info as well he also uses this often), nico robin's df powers (op), dragon's weather controlling df powers (one piece, he inherited this from his motherx), crysta+magi's plant growing powers (ferngully, this is a natural power he has from his mothers side), miroku's pwers, shippo's powers (taught to him by reiko who makes frequent use of them), zeno+silva's nen hatsu, sensing dragonball energy (this doesnt work when they are turned to stone it is far more accurate then even bulma's radar) etc he is also highly skilled master w/the kamehameha wave (which he learned from master roshi, took him only 50 minutes to first use it properly while roshi took 50 years lol however roshi invented it by himself & shugo had naturally latent mystical powers most of which had alrdy been activated by this time lol) his are much stronger than normal than some1 else w/the same powerlevel (due to his infinite energy) he also has the most variations w/it (such as feet kamehameha, one handed kamehameha, mouth kamehameha, finger kamehameha etc) he has also mastered scattering bullet, explosive breathe cannon and solar flare! x3 he can also use buster canon, burning attack & burning storm (all of which he taught future trunks & kid trunks which later became their signature moves), destructo disc (learned from krillin), masenko (learned from gohan), scatter shot, destructive wind & special beam cannon he learned from piccolo! he can also us the noro noro beam (one piece, which he invented himself also a fave lol hes such a trollx), shinra tensei, chibaku tensei, bansho tenin, blocking technique absorbtion seal, weapon summoning (various ninja weapons inlcuding, kunai, shuriken, caltrap, exploding tags, smoke bombs etc), barrier:confining technique (seals the target in place they are surronded by symbols in a circle), eight gates, primary lotus, one-man front lotus, reverse lotus, hidden lotus, leaf whirlwind, leaf coiling whirlwind, leaf strong whirlwind, leaf great whirlwind, leaf rising whirlwind, leaf gale, leaf drop, shadow of the dancing leaf, fluttering leaf barrage, leaf gust, flying leaf tackle, hidden leaf attack, leaf hurricane, leaf shuriken (also called the leaf cutter jutsu as it basically turns surrounding or summoned leaves into sharp as steel shuriken that can are remotely manipulated and thrown at a target), leaf-style dance of the crescent moon, demonic illusion: tree binding death, genjutsu: flower petal escape, ninja art: new moon flower wheel, flower ninja art: many releasing flowers, flower shuriken: falling blossoms and scattering leaves, roof tile shuriken, hadoken (his first energy based atk), imprisonment ball (learned from wathcing frieza it becomes a fave of his lolx), chocolate beam (taught to him by fat buu xD), and of course his awesome ikkitousen power! xD he also has the unique ability to freely travel between the living world and other-world (which he occasionally frequnts lol) barrier: toad gourd prison, fire release: toad oil flame bullet, hiding in a toad technique, summoning: crushing toad stomach, summoning: destroyer toad cart, technique summoning: toad mouth bind, summoning: toad shop technique, toad flatness shadow manipulation technique, toad oil bullet, turning into a frog technique, secret technique toad gathering jutsu! xD (shugo mainly used this in his youth to frighten and gross out girls lol the toads/frogs can also be used as spiesx) plus he can use bleach kido spells (courtesy of his shinjin heritage)! x3

shugo's weapon=a magical talking naginata (similar to goku's power pole but can only extend up to 1000 feet at max & has other mystical abilities like changing into any other kind of pole arm such as a spear glaive trident pole axe vulge halberd fauchard guan dao bisento etc, shoots strong energy blasts/waves, can be charged w/ki for extra destructive power and channeled w/electricity for extra cutting power & cannot be broken by any means becuz its protected by a magic spell x3 it was forged by his paternal shinjin grandfather eru & enchanted by shugo's mother) and is named yamato becuz the spirit of a powerful evil shinjin/demon named yamato (who eons ago caused great calamity in the universe) was sealed into it in its forging by eru (who just happens to be his father) who defeated him which he detests his dad for lol yamato is the older half brother of shugo's father yosho (by sum millions of years due to their father being immortal) and thus shugo's uncle lol he often bickers w/shugo despite him being his nephew lol he comments on his mood the situation etc & even has a will of its own but is usually kept under control by shugo but he cannot force yamato to transform who does so only occassionaly at his behest at least first, over the centuries the two have bonded n stuff lol x3 this weapon was given to him by his dad (who got it from his dad lol) who used it to defeat the evil wizard overlord azeroth, he got it on his 10th bday, the metal is made from kachin (universes strongest substance) & the wooden shaft is purple and is made from a branch of a giant 500 million year old tree on the kai planet which is 10 thousand times stronger than earths diamonds. he has used this as his main weapon since he was a child (just b4 he met master mutaito, roshi, shen & reiko!) when not in use he has it in a sheath tied on his back like how goku keeps his powerpole & a relief to shugo is yamato cannot talk when sheathed due to the spell his mom imbued in the sheath (also made of the same ethereal material even the rope is made of a special fabric & is enchnated) he usually doesnt take him out outside of battle which annoys his imprisoned disembodied spirit uncle xD during his training as a child (surving in the jungle for 2 years by himself) he wielded nunchuks which he still has and is highly skilled in their use after his traning was over his mom enchanted them for him xD he can also create an "energy sword" (which basically functions like a lightsaber except far more powerful & the "hilt" is invisible since it essentially doesnt exist as the blade is a shaft of stabilzed pure energy held together by his powers) which he likes playing w/esp as a kid x3

shugo's transportation=dark nimbus cloud lol given to him as gift for reaching his tower (as the regular nimbus wouldnt let him ride even though hes part nature spirit and a good guy lol which amused korin! xD) an oddity in that he is part nature spirit korin attributes his inability to use the regular nimbus to his naughty thoughts and actions lol x3 the dark nimbus is much faster but less resilent than the kind goku uses but has the ability to increase or decrease its size at the whim of the user making it very useful. he also has a vintage Red 1987 Toyota MR2 (1st car i ever drove thx to my friend from highschool, also it looks LIT!) that he keeps like a trophy on his property just like king kai keeps his Red 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop outside his house xD for close quater combat purposes he also has the magic ability to conjure light blue balls of fire w/a swirling yellowing energy w/in under his feet that resemble mini sized nimbus clouds lol this allows him to soar thru mid air at very high speeds (basically like ice skating but w/out ice or skates and one air w/fire balls!x) this is one of his most commonly used techniques that he dubbed "willo-wisp "blank" reiko juri and genji also have similar techniques, he also still sometimes rides his dragon tengri for fun! x3

shugo's clothes=basically inuyasha's threads but navy blue & goku-esque boots which have a magic spell on them preventing them from getting dirty and tie/untie themselves via verbal command lol xD these clothes are very durable (yet lightwieght esp 4 shugo...afterall they only weigh 1000 pounds! xD he has a spell that makes the clothes weigh less than half a pound for when he fights lol but he got lazy n basically keeps it off indefinitely making him unfathomably fast by normal human standardsx) & have magic properties (such as being highly fire/water resistant, very minimal noise when moving around, is bullet proof repels weak ki atks always smells good etc) when he was training under mutaito he wore the same clothes as shinpachi (hakuoki reimeiroku) which were similar to his dads outfit x3 w/his masters symbol (kanji) on the front and back like how goku has his xD during different times he also wore korin's, kami's & king kai's symbol as well as a sign of mastery and respect but eventually adopted his own symbol (basically jiraiya'sx) which he wears on his current gi (martial arts clothing) on the back to signify his status a martial arts master but keeps master mutaito's symbol on the front similar to how goku keeps master roshi's x3 this a sign of respect to who how the toad scool originated, he sometimes wears a kasa w/with a beaded red string and white tassels hanging down to obscure his face to make him seem more mysterious lol xD

shugo's notable accessories=shikon jewel necklace (grants him special abilities, it was made for him by his mother given to him on his tenth bday basically its same as the one from inuyasha it has a slightly purple tint to it when he wears itx), his toad summoning scroll (same as jiraiya's) his naginata's sheath (similar to gokus but is purple) w/a rope strapped around his chest, plus a small tan sack tied w/a brown rope string thing lol of senzu beans (which he grows wild in mount myoboku his home) this seemingly inconspicuos sack its actually magically lol plus he wears potara earrings (he is aware of the effects) for fashion xD he always carries these enchanted items on his person that he created himself lol includng the *changing chopsticks* (changes the user & most objects into the size of a grain of rice, he later uses these to shrink the namekian spaceship while on namek w/bulma, krillin, gohan, kai-lan, reiko & yajirobe), *mantis flip coin* (drastically increases the length &/or height the user can jump), *third arm sash*(this is shugo's favorite lol its navy blue like his clothes he always wears w/his sweet threads lol aside from being highly fashionable & holding up his pants the end of it acts as an extra arm w/gold beads & silver tassels for a "hand" the sash can strech to incredible lengths extremely flexible durable & is just as strong as his real arms, he uses this very often), *serpents tail* (allows the user the power of flight &/or to phase thru solid matter, before he mastered his nature spirit invulnerability & flight he used this), *falcons eye* (gives the user eyesight rivaling a falcon & can see thru solid objects), *shroud of shadows* (makes the user invisible x), *boundless bag* (theyre basically my fave shen gong wu lol the last one *my own invention btw fyi* is used to store an infinite amount of items regardless of size except ridiculous things like planets etc & cannot be used to store animals or sentient beings n stuff cuz that makes no sense plus plotholes lol for in an "in universe explanation" it would basically exceed his power lolz in a kind of pocket dimension, the magic of the small sack reduces the size of the item until it is taken out, its here he keeps his senzu beans & his magic items *exept the third arm sash as he always wears it lol* porn magazines sex toys etc lol x3 he can take out anything he wants inside just by thinking about it xD) shugo made these "magical toys" as he calls them during his training under master mutaito when he was a young boy x3 i wonder if u can guess which of these he used to spy on girls when they were taking a bath etc?! xD all of these items are magically protected against fire water weather wear & tear...bullets lol etc :3 he briefly used the serpents tail in his fight agaist king piccolo but the evil namekian got lucky and destroyed it w/a well aimed powerful ki blast so yeah it was still really hard to beat him lol shugo later restored it tho its all good yo! x3

shugo's notable quirks=whimsical childish free spirited frolicsome lighthearted aloof sassy frisky cute clever carefree laidback guileful eccentric nonchalant flirtatious frivolous rambunctious monstrous (appetite 4 sweets!:) audacious anonymous ambiguous amorous spontaneous delicious delirious mischievous harmonious capricious impetuous superfluous fickle flippant terse intelligent full of wanderlust (plus wonderlust) & a liar but has nice manners! x3 he often makes fun of roshi for being an old guy lol even tho hes only a little bit younger than him lmao cuz the turtle hermit looks like a grandpa while he; the toad sage looks like a teen xD

shugo's hobbies=adventuring, treasure hunting, exploring, eating yummy food, sleeping, swimming, watching cartoons, casual training, fishing, hanging out w/master roshi in his sweet bachelor pad kickin it w/launch and turtle xD, he is also friends w/bulma's parents lol plus he also makes friends w/giran nam ranfan hero etc pops in every now n again to see korin n yajirobe plus kami & popo xD watching womens exercise videos and womens volleyball (hes a real fan of the sport! lol yeah thats itx), clubing, going to hot springs saunas etc to check/spy/pick up women (for "research purposes" lmao & sumetimes even using the transformation jutsu to make him appear to be a girl! xD), scoping/checking out/flirting/dating etc hot girls x3, playing pranks on random people lmao, travelling esp in the summer, searching for dragonballs, writing his icha icha book series x3 (of which master roshi is a huge fan!x), fighting dangerous wild animals & monsters, challenging martial artists, playing video games and board games, chillin the beach & surfing xD unlike master roshi he is easily able to keep up w/the latest trends, fashion & technology etc lol he also enjoys running around (esp high speeds) in his kirin form x3 hes a big fan of capsule corp (in fact he met bulma's dad when he was a little boy lolx) he also owns many dinocaps that he keeps in his pocket dimension, & cc memorabilia :3 he likes hanging out w/the z fighters & often helps organize their lil get togethers (he just talks w/them telepathically and/or teleports n tells em to show up!x) lol he has a garden where he grows senzu beans (he was taught how by korin who trusts him lol), aijisa plants that grow there naturally (thanks to the nameless namek cultivating the plant on earth) and ensenji (king yemma's fruit) at mount myoboku he also likes making origami cultivating/caring for bonsai trees & sculpting clay pots all of which he is very skilled ! x3 he likes collecting magical items which adorn his sweet bachelor pad including the bansho fan (a gift from grandpa gohan), gourd of mist, enchanted samurai armour, ninja murasaki's katana, shula's sword & goku's powerpole (a gift from goku), a crystal ball amoung other things xD

shugo's favorite foods+drinks=hamburgers, cheeseburgers, mac & cheese, grilled cheese sammiches, cheesey crackers, cheesey sticks, string cheese, cheesey breadsticks, cheese pizza, ham/pineapple pizza, french fries, tatter tots, potato chips, chicken nuggets, chicken patty sammiches, scambled eggs w/ktechup, corndogs, sloppy joes, fried bologna sammiches w/mustard, pbnj sammiches, tomato soup, chicken noodle soup, spagettios, raviolis, soft tacos, fruit, yogurt, ice cream, cookies, candy, cake, pie, cupcakes, cereal, milk, soda, tea, cider, water, koolaid & wine coolers! x3

shugo's pets=he has a medium sized fire beathing winged horned purple western style dragon named tengri (she has a 25 foot wingspan) he got her as an egg from his parents on his 9th bday, before he got the dark nimbus she was his primary transportation xD when momo, kai-lan and ren were kids they would often play w/tengri and she would give them flying rides on her back lol despite being a reptile she undertstands human speech and emotions etc :3 she originally belonged to the evil dragon emperor draconis (who had a fire breathing male red dragon named draco w/a 100 ft wingspan, most of his flying dragons had around a 40-50 ft wingspanx) and was going to be smashed becuz her egg was "too small" as the evil emperor knew she would be a "runt" and a "weakling", soon after yosho (shugo's pops who was doing reconnescience on this impending threat known as the "dragon lord", this was many years before king piccolo wars began. draconis even defeated many of king piccolo's offspring himself becuz he wanted to rule/subjugate the world not destroy it) discovered the egg n rescued/stole it & brought it back to his son xD and also he has inoshikacho the magical boar w/the wings of a butterfly and antlers of a deer (a "gift" from shen *who got it from genzou* lol after he realized he couldnt tame him, i.e. he won him in a strip poker game in which reiko also participated in/lost cuz shugo cheated lol) plus commander red's demonic purple cat thing lol he christined it remlit & used the dragonballs to make it biologically immortal like him plus wished for him to have the ability to sprout bird like wings at will so it can fly now lol xD its usually perched on either 1 of his shoulders or head plus usually has a much more pleasent demeanor & expression x3, when he fights it goes off somewhere to watch the battle safely from afar x3 he has become much more affectionate and mild mannered since his time w/shugo who's gifted w/animals, nature spirits rock! lol after the remnants of frieza's planet trade organization introduce the monstrous gellatenous blob-like race that monster buyon was a member of shugo finds one (that looks like buyon plus roughly the same size and has dark purple skin, its tongue is also dark blue) it attacks him thinking him easy prey but shugo effortlessy defeats it w/one lazy punch lol tames him keeps him as a pet and names him jelly jigller lol also he mistaked him for one of the mystical "slime" monsters of legend much to his delight xD he also has a strange pet; 12 ft tall beast he found injured as a baby which is basically nidoking from pokemon lolz xD it started out looking like male nidoran then maturing into nidorino etc lolz it has a pl of 100 x3

-shugo's ancestral history-his father yosho is half human (from his mothers side of the kawa tribe) and half shinjin (from his fathers side) and his mother soa is a nature spirit making shugo an extremely rare and unique hybrid, interestingly enough his mother is actually older than his paternal grandmother lol and he has no maternal grandparents as his mother soa is the spirit of the earth basically making her mother nature! xD his shinjin grandfather eru was the first shinjin born/from a golden fruit of the kaiju tree on the planet of the kais and is oddly lazy and aloof which shugo inherited lol xD he is even older than soa (shugo's mother/spirit of the earth) by many of billions of years or so and has powerful time manipulation powers and can be considered father time who at some point fell in love w/a human girl (millions of years after the romantic tragedy of his demoness lover; the mother of yamato) of the kawa tribe from earth xD despite being the definition of ancient he appears to be comparitively young (early sixties) due to being the a shinjin n stuff xD btw his name is pron. "ear-roo" and he lives in otherworld w/his wife aea (shugo's paternal grandmother, her name is pronouced "a-uhh" lolx) who died many years ago and fittingly as w/the rest of the family is young looking but is chronologically much older xD his love story is basically the opposite of his son's (shugo's dad) lol an all powerful being who fell for a normal human woman while yosho altho half shinjin fell in love w/ an infinitely more powerful woman (nature spirit) x3 btw all nature spirits are female (w/the exception of the 4 saint beasts) and immortal kinda the opposite of nameks lol xD so shugo is sorta the opposite of the mutated namek clarinett (sibling of tambourine cymbal etc) as she is the only "female namekian" is (or was) evil and has many siblings while shugo is the only "male nature spirit" is good (w/just the right amount of dirtyx) and has only one sibling his sis midoriko haha eru was also the one who created the earth and all of its inhabitants is indestructable (impervious to physical damage) has a myriad of mystical powers and has god-like phsycial strength (he has a powerlevel of 150 trillion simply from being born a shinjin, regular light training and living for so long lol) shugo has only met his paternal grandfather a few times before the events of dragonball but later regularly visits him

shugo's toad school: is a martial arts academy founded by shugo hikaru (most famously known as the toad sage/hermit) in age 500 when he was 63 years old he teaches his students his highly athletic & acrobatic fighting style & fighting philosophy which focuses more on techniques & strategy than on raw power although the training involved is rigurous physical, mental, emotional & spiritual conditioning. the main offensive attack (also the most powerful) taught to his students is the gamahikarikousen (literally toad light beam, a green energy wave of considerable power) a wave of ki energy of similar destructive power to the kamehameha (invented by master roshi), dodon ray (invented by master shen) and kitsuneakumabakufu (invented by master reiko) & the other signature energy atks of the other gods of martial arts who were all trained by master mutaito at the same time. he also teaches his own brand of martial arts style (called gama taijutsu or toad fighting style) which focuses on his strengths which he imparts to his students to a certain degree thru various training regimens which leads to inhumanly quick reflexes (his are superhuman btw), being extremely fast, agile, acrobatic, flexible, lithe, nimble, dexterous, jumping, kicks, quick jabs, disabling yur opponents limbs and ki thru pressure points, using the environment to ones advantage, using their opponents own body and attacks against them through grappling throwing and evasive manuevers and blocking techniques, he also teaches them how to use bojutsu (the art of using a bo staff as well as other pole arms) and teaches them to increase their natural senses through specialy designed exercises in addition to toad based magic xD (senjutsu, toad summoning, toad ninjutsu etc) and his philiosphy about fighting is that yur mind is just as important a tool in defeating yur opponent as yur body! :3 in order to qualify to take the test shugo uses to determine if potential pupils are worthy to study under him they must either give him porn (if a boy) or show him their goodies (if a girl assuming they are more or less of age lol) lol xD showing his pervertedness which causes some of his students to call into question his title as a grand master of martial arts since they are suppossed to be wise enlightened and serious lol xD the only exceptions to this rule were momo beryl and ren whom he raised since babyhood x3 the examination itself is called the "bell test" the bell test is a form of examination that is given to would be students of shugo who have managed to fulfill his perverted preliminary task lol shugo uses this test to determine whether the student is worthy of officially being recognized as his pupil or sent back to wherever they came from for overall poor performance lol the student is given the advantage of having two training toads to assist in acquiring one of the three bells (these are to increase the sudents chances, but only if there is a single student if two students as was the case w/momo and beryl they will be given just one training toad) the test is for the each student to take one of the three bells from shugo within a set time limit (3 hrs) in order to pass but there is a catch ;) w/each passing hour he will swallow one of the bells lol so the student has to acquire one before all three are in his belly which he regurgiatest afterwards lol xD since there is usually only one student and two toads present to simply aid the prospective pupil it is they who must be the one to take the bell not the toads who will only help. this however is a ruse to test out whether the aspiring student can work as a team; if they are willing to work together w/the toads they might have just enough skills to take the bell and thus pass. because shugo is far too strong for his aspiring students to beat in any way, shape, or form, the true test is their ability to work as a team and as such, shugo gives them just enough allowance so they can obtain the bell with teamwork. after this the student must survive alone in the wilderness for 1 year only then will he teach them fighting, this is the same jungle he was left at by his parents when he was a child lol another pecuilar thing about the toad school is that students are usually eventually trained by shugo's previous student after they have matured enough as he sends them out into the world to find said former pupil as a graduation ceremony and if they pass by finding them shugo will bestow upon them his master sigil (pupils were the ensign, jr symbol & journeymen mark, w/each new rank means mastery over the previous level & comes w/new techniques & such to learn) and the rank of master of the toad arts as they are only permitted to use his kanji if they have fully graduated xD the outfit his students wear are similar to what goku wore when he met bulma but w/long sleeves and are dark blue w/boots similar to shugo's which is similar to adult goku's! xD however shugo is the grandmaster of the toad arts...there can only be one! lol xD & the only way to achieve grandmaster status is to beat shugo himself in a fight! of course nobody has ever done this lol xD

intersting facts about shugo:

-shugo's favorite thing to do is to lounge around relaxing not doing much other than taking naps n stuff xD

-shugo enjoys talking about the past w/his friends and recalls most of his experiences w/nostalgic fondess such as when he and the other heavenly sages were kids training under master mutaito & even the days when goku n the other z fighters were still training under master roshi n stuff & searching for the dragonballs all the time lol

-despite shugo being renowned world wide as a legendary martial arts master by the public at large he is more known for his goofy antics & hilarious one-liners by his friends lol xD

-shugo is one of the "7 gods of martial arts" so called for their mysterious and mystical origins, amazing strength and speed, fantasic abilities, unparalleled prowess in martial arts & their legendary exploits! xD they are also collectively known as the heavenly sages. they include masters roshi (born march 12 age 432), shen (born febuary 24 age 433), genzou (born august 7 age 435), reiko (january 15 age 434), yusei (july 20 age 431), yomi (born october 31 age 436) & of course shugo (born april 13 age 437)! xD

-each of the 7 gods of martial arts has a rivalry w/another lol roshi vs shen, reiko vs genzou, yomi vs shugo vs yusei the last three get along like cats & dogs lol toad eats butterfly snake eats toad and dies of poison allowing toad to escape lol xD

-each of the 7 gods of martial arts has some kind of transformation technique or other

-each of the 7 gods of martial arts represents a virtue and sin that corresponds to their personality lol roshi=kindness/lust (kindhearted yet pervy lol), shen=patience/envy (able to wait for things yet envious), genzou=chastity/anger (undriven by sensual desires yet wrathful when buttons are pushed lol), reiko=diligence/greed (trains hard yet is selfish), yusei=temperance/pride (moderate yet egotistical), yomi=humility/gluttony (doesnt think highly of herself but eats way too much) & shugo=liberality/sloth (hes generous but lazy lolx)

-the 7 gods of martial arts (shugo included) were also trained by the "4 saint beasts" mythological sentient beings who are the guardians/representatives of the cardinal directions & the elements; they are a special breed of nature spirits resembling animals. each has a vastly different appearence (tho they each have at least one horn), personality, powers & habitat tho all posses great physical power & vast magical abilities both of which are "equal". taiyou=east & fire, ishiwa=west & earth, shinrin=north & wind, kaiyo=south & water. they are thot to be a myth by the majority of ordinary citizens of earth & predate the gaurdians of the earth and were created by soa aka mother earth (the other nature sprites were created by eru w/soa being the eldest) & are in a spirtual sense the "siblings" of shugo & midoriko but thousands of years older. taiyou; he is vaguely reminiscent of a very large anthropmorphic lion/dragon-like creature w/horns & w/fire based powers & wields a firery sword. ishiwa; she is the most "human" in appearence but w/earthy features such as brownish skin tone and rock-like growths on her body & brown furred mammalian features like ears, nose, fangs, a tail & dual antelope esque horns forehead, she has earth based magic & she wields a large magical wooden spiked club. shinrin; he is the largest of the 4 saint beasts, he is very big (20 ft tall) green furred (something like moss) quadrapedal mammalian esque beast w/green leaf-like wings on his back enabling him powered flight & a thick horn-like silverly spike atop his head covered by forest green mossy hair styled like a bowel haircut lol he uses wind/plant based magic & appears to be dimwitted & savage but is actually very wise, benevalent & gentle (basically guardian of the woods from ni no kuni wrath of white witch but w/leafwings & a horn lolx) he is known as the guardian of the woods & forest god he uses an enchanted spear as his weapon, kaiyo; she has a mermaidish/sea serpent esque appearence she has light blue skin color & navy blue colored hair w/an aquatic themed tiara on her head, she has ice blue reptilian-like horns on the sides of her head poiting backwards slightly that also act as her ears, she has scales on certain parts of her body such as her arms & esp on her mermaid/sea dragon bottom half of various types of blue light green & teal shades she has snake-like fangs & clawed hands wielding a trident that appears to be made of "hardened" water & bubbles (similar to titus's water sword from ff10x) she has water & ice based powers and is eerily beautiful w/an enchanting melodic voice & is said to be the queen of mermaids & sirens & a patron to pirates and sailors who have won her favor :3 theyre elemental magic is even more powerful than shugo's becuz while he is a "jack of all trades" the saint beasts are specialists! xD

-when king piccolo was released from the magically sealed electronic rice cooker (lolz) shugo was able to immediately sense & recognize his distinctive ki (which is the same as piccolo jr's) he is promptly contacted telepathically by kami the guardian of earth not to interfere w/his arisen foe much to shugo's displeasure who reassured kami he could defeat king piccolo w/out killing him (via the evil containment wave) since he knew doing so would also end the former's life but due to kami's wisdom & foresight strictly forbid shugo from taking any direct action against the manical menance that is demon king piccolo xD shugo later used his own future seeing ability to conform if this was a good idea n realized it was lol xD

-shugo was born in penguin village a quaint and wierd yet oddly little known town located on gengoro island that has a number of odd features and occurences. after his parents saved the world by defeating a powerful evil wizard, they moved here becuz of its unique charm and low crime rates lol xD coincedently arale norimaki is also from here x3 even tho its his hometown the people who live there today think he is just a legend lol while elsewhere on earth it is known that he's a real guy (tho most are unaware of his true origins power etc) xD while the opposite is true of his sister midoriko x3 despite this there is a statue & shrine of their parents whose story is well known in all over the world esp in penguin village...they even made a book about it plus a movie tv show & even a video game! xD

-shugo prefers not to be tied down lol yuuup the bachelor lifestyle suits him just fine! xD which is why he never "settled down" and basically just had brief gf's n casual flings his whole life lol xD

-shugo is the only z fighter who has the genetic makeup of 3 races in his being making him an extremely unusual, good-looking and powerful hybrid! xD

-shugo is the only z fighter (their friends & allies the dragonball gang dont countx) who's strength remains constant throughout the entire series.

-shugo always keeps his mp3 player in his mini "pocket demension" to play his theme song (franky's from one piecex) for his super cool flashy arrive at the last moment save the day entraces w/his kamina sunglasses! xD he also keeps his other awesome theme songs on it for appropriate situations lol he likes to play this song whenever making dramatic entraces by flying in all super fast & punches the ground downward w/his fist & strikes a cool pose when the dust is cleared looking super badass! x3 such as when he showed up late in the fight against the saiyans cuz he was taking his afternoon nap! xD his high powerlevel was detected by rook's scooter as he was incoming at a very high speed & slammed into the ground w/his fist (all the while franky's theme playingx) his sillouhette was visible & he got up all cool style then he struck a cool pose w/his magical naginata in hand wearing his kamina sunglasses & gave a cool inspiring speech to intimdate the saiyans/saibamen & lifting the fighting spirits of his friends he swiftly then preceeded to easily annhilate 7 saibamen (the other 30 were fought by the others) by himself showing off his awesome skills & abilities in grand style then the song ended right as his finished them off! :D this astonishing show of skill & power impressed vegeta but annoyed the other saiyans lol xD

-drunken fist is the only fighting style shugo has not mastered this is becuz of his inability to become intoxicated by alcohol lol master roshi, shen, reiko & genzou sumtimes tease him about this xD however no one can beat him in drinking contest lol he can however "imitate" it like master roshi does xD

-shugo was taught the shufu fighting style the ancestral martial art of the kawa tribe from his father and it was the first form of combat he learned.

-shugo has the natural ability to move silently & uses this almost all the time even when fighting if he was a bad guy he'd make the perfect assassin lol luckily for the inhabitants of earth hes a good guy xD

-despite shugo's world renowned fame as a legendary martial arts master and performer (singer/song writer, actor etc) most younger folks are unaware of his supernatural abilities and mystical origins believing it to be myth unlike older  
generations

-shugo makes frequent use of basic jutsu such as the transformation jutsu, clone jutsu (not to mention shadowclone jutsu), replacement jutsu, rope escape jutsu (one the rare occassion whenever he is...tied up!x), tree climbing jutsu, water walking jutsu as well as his toad jutsu, wood release jutsu, leaf ninjutsu/taijutsu and flower jutsus due to him being intimately intuned to nature...also the sexy jutsu lol x3

-shugo has a naturally blueish white aura when powering up & most of his energy atks are this color, his ki is said to be similar to that of "god" ki, that all shinjin posses. his ki is red when using kaio-ken. when is in his nature spirit form (which he almost always is) and is atkd thus phasing thru the atk the would be damaged part of his affected body part(s) is a blue mized w/green and white energy & then immediately reforms.

-shugo has an irrational fear, i.e. he is deathly afraid of spiders lol xD basically he reacts to those little creepy crawlies how goku is around needles haha he wont even go near them if he can help it in fact if he see's em he runs the other way haha this phobia developed when he was a small child having to survive in the wilderness by himself after only barely over half a day there he awoke to the sight of giant spider (about the size of an average sized washing machine) right in front of him staring at him in the face! xD he was forced to fight it briefly but ran away scared witless lolz x3

-shugo attended and graduated shapeshifting academy when he was a little boy where he mastered the art of shapeshifting, its the same school that oolong and puar went to xD

-shugo's first kill was when he was a baby in his crib lol he was atkd by two large poisonous snakes and strangled them much to his parents delight esp his old man xD

-shugo was mockingly called "halfsprite" (a pun of the insult/phrase "halfpint" lol) by reiko when they were young due to him being half nature spirit & for being short for his age even tho she was barely taller than him & eventually he got taller than her lol x3 even tho he eventually he outgrew her lolz the nickname stuck (lots of people would call him this even during the z fighter era even tho they didnt understand what it meant lol) esp when being teased by roshi & shen! xD this joke comically embarrases and annoys him lol :3

-shugo is 6 years younger than yusei, 5 years younger than roshi, 4 years younger than shen, 3 years younger than reiko, 2 years younger than genzou & 1 year younger than yomi lol all irrelevant since each of them are supercenitarians! xD but as shugo likes to point out "no matter what, ill always be the youngest and the most desirable." xD

-shugo has a large x shaped scar in the middle of his chest which he recieved at the hands of king piccolo (before he learned to "activate" his nature spirit invulnerability) becuz he took an atk meant for reiko (due to their close friendship), the scar cannot be healed by senzu beans becuz it had alrdy healed w/out it & becuz it was given to him by the "hate of a demon" as scars caused by malice never fully heal. most people dont know about it becuz he usually doesnt take off his sweet threads in public places lol only his teachers, the other heavenly sages, the z fighters/dragonball gang and every student he ever taught has seen it.

-shugo is also known as the toad sage/hermit/wizard/ninja/priest, grand master of martial arts, eternal warrior, "the man of one thousand techniques" the "prince of puns" and the "pervy sage"!...hes also the patty-cake & rock paper scissors world champion! xD reiko is the worlds arm wrestling champ! xD

-shugo along w/reiko, shen, genzou, yomi & yusei (roshi had alrdy died fighting demon king piccolo) were each targeted individually by large groups of royal soliders under demon king piccolo's orders but were easily defeated lol shugo caught all of their bullets w/his bare handd and flicked them back knocking the guns out of their hands lol he then swifty (& extremly very super gently) judo chopped them all on the back of their necks w/in seconds knocking them out for many hours & they woke up w/extremely sore necks & hungry/thirsty but otherwise feeling very well rested! xD

-shugo has made a combined 150 million zeni from winning the 1st thru the 20th world martial arts tournements (the champion is originaly awarded 7.5 million zeni in my versionx).

-shugo was the first person to defeat mercenery tao (despite having a "soft spot" for him) which had a profound effect on the latter & the reason why he resorted to underhanded tactics such as his hidden sword & explosive devises which he used against goku, he had these things on his person in the unlikely event he came afoul of somebody more powerful than him again.

-shugo was amused that hercule spartan (this is what he's called in my version & so the city named after him is called "spartan city") got the credit for defeating cell and thus considered to be the worlds greatest hero lol he was however annoyed that he kept insisting that the z fighters are weak & their powers were "just a trick", "smoke & mirrors" etc so he insisted that he recieve training from master roshi (powerlevel 1800 & can use kaio-ken x5..."vegeta whats his powerlevel? its at NINE THOUSAND! WHAT 9 THOUSAND?!...:/ wait a minute thats not so bad!x) and korin (who's powerlevel is 850 and can use kaio-ken x10 and hercule climbs his tower) he is also taught wrestling techniques by yajirobe (powerlevel 13500 & can use kaio-ken x3) plus is trained by popo (powerlevel 1100 x5 w/kaioken) and dende (lol powerlevel 3000, he can use kaio-ken x10) the guardian of the earth in order to increase his strength and learn how to fly and use ki atks from majin buu and learns kaio-ken from goku so yeah hercule ended up doing all that xD after several years of intense training he ends up w/a powerlevel of 150 (tripling his pl of 50...tho by that time master shen has a pl of 630 x4 w/kaioken & tao 800 x5 w/kaiken lol), can fly, use basic ki atks his signature energy wave atk is a nothing more than a standard concentrated yellowish white ki wave atk that he christined "shining heavenly god blast" lmao xD which is basically a simple charged ki beam launched at his target w/his right palm w/his left behind itxD) and even kaio-ken x3 -*times three* not the smiley "x3" much to his elation, comes to respect z fighters special abilities & more legitimately earns his respective title as the world's best martial artist...shugo also charges him 150 million zeni (he is a billionare afterallx) for coming up w/the idea & convincing the others to train him which the big oaf happily gives him xD

-shugo's illusion techniques altho very powerful and versatile can be broken by simply stimulating the target's physical senses to a certain degree such as causing them intense pain (such as a cut or blunt force), very loud noises, sudden flash of bright light, sensation of hot or cold water etc or if the target falls alseep as involuntary senses and the subconcious takes over. only a few enemies have discovered this weakness tho lol xD leema figured it out due to her past experiences w/illusion powers and snapped vegeta and nappa etc out of it when shugo used it on them rendering it useless against the saiyans and her esp (get it psychic jokex) as she has built up an immunity to such things. so in order for it to be effective in a fight he would have to continually cast an illusion on his target & then pound em lol & keep repeating the cycle...very anticlimatic and boring lol he usually uses this ability to buy time for his friends (he can make the illusion whatever he wants fyi) the target of his illusions can also make the technique fruitless by sensing/focusing on his (or anothers) energy signal (assuming they can use ki sense) and therefore still be able to attack him...but he can phase thru any atk anyways so it doesnt matter! xD

-shugo dated reiko for a few years but she eventually dumped him becuz of his immaturity and lack of commitment lol xD this was before king piccolo's reign of terror on earth

-shugo often showers brushes his teeth & pees at all once! xD he has also been known to wear the same underwear for 3 days straight! lolz

-shugo was for many decades famed as the most illustrious fighter on earth until his title was ridiculously usurped by that bumbling oaf hercule lol xD

-it shugo took 50 years since the time he was born to reach a powerlevel of 5000! of course he also drank the ultra divine water in his youth which increased his power & shortly before he founded his martial arts academy he ate king yemma's enseji fruit which doubled his power xD he's easily the most powerful (overall, physically reiko is the strongest) of the four heavenly sages who are all about the same age and same level of fame...but hes the most famoustest! xD

-shugo climbed korin tower the same time as master roshi (plus master shen, yusei, yomi, genzou & reiko) in age 450 the same year his sister was born.

-shugo dressed like shinpachi from hakuouki reimeiroku lol xD when he first met roshi, shen, reiko & the others heavenly sages :3

-shugo is the only one of the heavenly sages (which includes roshi, shen, genzou, yusei, yomi, reiko & himself) not to constantly wear sunglasses lol xD his shades (kamina's lol) are usually only worn when hes serious in battle, showing off &/or being dramatic or silly :3 genzou wears ones like vash from trigun but w/a clear purple tint x3

-shugo won the 1st world martial arts tournement thru the 20th but after the 10th it started to become unpopular as nobody could beat him lol so starting w/the 11th he used his transformation jutsu to disguise himself so martial artists wouldnt become discouraged and the audience lose interest xD he only uses taijutsu (pure martial arts) when fighting in the prelimenaries to prove his worth against his competitors to show he doesnt need ki, psychic or magic to beat them lol he only uses showy energy, psyionic and magical atks in the finals as a spectacle for the spectators cuz he likes to show off xD he always finishes off his opponent w/sum form of martial arts technique to win so as not insult his opponent (or himself as sum would see it) by beating them w/a "fancy trick" x3

-shugo's favorite martial arts technique is the spin kick (mid-air or stationary) which he kicks ass at! xD

-shugo loves trolling his opponents lol he can even do it w/out trying xD (he has to "manually turn off" his intangibility ability rather than "purposefully turn it on " lol but it wasnt always this way aha x3 his favorite way of trolling w/an atk is while his opponent is busy bragging n zooms up to them crouches under them super fast and uses his hands as support to deliver an upward kick to their face he named this move toad dive! xD he also likes to troll them by when they aim a punch at him he either very quikcly catches their punch w/one hand (or uses his palms to force himself up w/his opponets arm by slapping them onto the arm grabs hold) and does a quick mid-air spinning circle kick at their face lol he calls this spinning lotus xD

-shugo is esp fond of lemon drops :3

-shugo was once a male stripper for 10 years! xD this was long before he founded the toad style school! lol

-shugo got his drivers license when he was 129 years old when cars were still a recent invention...it only took him 5 & a 1/2 years! xD he was still the first of the 7 gods of martial arts to do so! lolz

-shugo once allowed himself to be handcuffed and arrested by policemen for reckless driving for fun lol he escaped effortlessy less than 24 hrs later lmao xD

-shugo was once captured by the red ribbon army several years before their run in w/goku out of boredom lolz (age 745) he then escaped, used his transformation technique to impersonate a red ribbon officer & messed around on the premises! xD

-shugo has senses naturally x10 stronger than a normal human, his skin is x100 tougher than a rhyno's, his eyes are as strong as 100 inch thick (plus 100 feet wide) polycarbonate windows, his hair is x100 stronger than nylon rope & his nails are x100 stronger than diamond xD he inherited these abilities from his father's shinjin dna xD

-shugo cannot even be a little bit somewhat kind of sorta just barely very slightly in a way injured loosely speaking (not even enough to annoy him to a very small degree if he is not in an agreeable mood which is very rare lolx) from being shot in the eye by an extra super high powered sniper anti-tank rifle at extremely close range...but even if it could he can just simply catch the bullet no problem w/out hurting himself or phase thru the bullet by transforming into ethereal energy, air, fire, earth, water or lightning (he is in his his "nature spirit state" almost constantly) so it doesnt matter either way lol xD

-shugo finds being shot w/high caliber bullets rapidly fired from a super high powered machine/gattling gun at close range almost vaguely "ticklish" xD

-shugo can hold his breathe underwater for 672 hours (a month)!...but he doesnt need to cuz he can breathe underwater...also in space! xD

-shugo can travel at roughly 3700 miles per second in his lightning form making him one of the fastest beings in the universe! *tho he is isnt as fast as his shared technique w/goku the "instant transmission" which is different as its teleportation so he prefers his lightning speed in battles xD

-shugo beat giran (prior to his bout w/goku) in arm wrestling at the bar where he ordered milk lol x3 during the 21st budokai tenkaichi and gained his respect lol xD

-shugo used his shadowclone jutsu/transformation jutsu to impersonate master roshi during the 21st/22nd world martial arts tournement per the latter's request so nobody would come to the conclusion that "jackie chun" & master roshi are in fact one and the same lol he also used his alchemy powers (fma) in order to turn roshi's mustache/beard grey like his fake hair and undid it later to make it more convincing lol tho becuz of jackie chun's perverted behavior and martial arts prowess & shugo's shananigans (leisurely walking around, trying to pick up chicks, watching the fight on top the building where its hard to spot him etc) while masquerading as roshi yamcha still figured it out but later "realized" he was mistaken lol after the 21st world martial arts tournement while disguised as roshi (& roshi disguised as jakci chun), he briefly fought goku krillin & yamcha in a friendly sparing match to make them think they are far below roshi's level and strive to become much stronger as he toyed w/them the entire time (as he had a pl of 5000) lol this was in line w/what roshi wanted so he was ok w/it of course lol xD

-when shugo was around the same age as goku was (when the saiyan met bulma) he had his own version of the pilaf gang to deal w/...times 2! lol & being rivals they constantly competed w/eachother for their masters favor tehe x3 theyre goal being to find the dragonballs. both a trio of bumbling idiots who were toadies of the evil overlord draconis who was then just starting out and even helped defeat many of king piccolo's offspring as he didnt want competition xD the original were two attractive humanoid demon lackeys male & female w/a talking demon monster anthropmorphic cat thingy xD & the others a wannabe clumsy naive deslusional deva/prima donna female half demon half human hybrid w/two short male monster type earthling cronies less intelligent than herself! LOL each trio often employed the use of large flashy but inadequate robots half baked plans and poorly made traps to hinder the young shugo but always inevitably failed xD

-shugo was given the 7 star ball a present by his mother Soa when he turned 7 years old it wasnt until several years later he learned what they truly are and found he could sense their distinctive energy they emit x3

-shugo likes to keep things (momentos of his adventures/things he got from enemies as trophiesx) lol these inlcude but not limited to saiyan battle armour, arm blaster, scouters, attack ball space pod, android 17's blueprints, cell's egg/larval shed skin, king piccolo's electric rice cooker (he didnt blow it up in my version lolz), the moss covered ruined time machine, android 16's bomb, commander red's demon cat thing lol etc so yeah hes like the batman of the z fighters sorta x3

-shugo was left in the wilderness (an island very far from his homeland of penguin village, filled w/many dangerous, wild and ferocious beasts of many kinds esp dinosaurs & terrifying mammalian, avian, & other reptillian predators on the land, sky above and even the waters below (mainly montrous fish & aquatic reptiles), filled with carniverous plants & ferocious giant bugs, a treacherous landscape full of natural traps and unforgiving weather. at the tender age of 5 he was left here in order to increase his strength, skills, senses and survival instincts at the insistance of his father in order to toughen him up lol (similar to gohan's survival training under piccolo) it was here he met the anthropmorphic toad-like hermit named totosai (who is over 10 thousand years old by the time he meets shugo!) who taught him basic toad magic & martial arts which shugo picked up quickly due to his natural affinity for such things (due to his unique heritage) and was told the location of mount myoboku where could increase his skills in these ancient arts, afterwards he took his leave not to see the young boy again for two decades. he lived like this for 2 years before his parents went n picked him up xD he was then further trained by them until he was 10 then he went to learn from master mutaito where he met roshi shen yusei yomi genzou & reiko xD after the piccolo wars he set out to find mt. myoboku to resume his training in the toad arts which would one day become one of his signature abilities and the foundation of his prodigious school of martial arts! :3

-shugo is called "little tadpole" by the eldest toads and frogs of mount myoboku who are over several thousand years old at leas xD

-shugo's first defeated enemy during his childhood training was an esp large "horn bear" (a species of elephant sized carnivorous animals that look like a cross between a bear and a lion w/large horns on their heads, their body and head are a mixture of a bears and lions, have a lion-like mane & tail, some have one horn others have 2...shugos had 3! xD they have either brown, black, grey, maroon, navy blue or forest green fur, they have a highly toxic bite to due to the bacteria in their mouths, they are extremely ferocious aggressive and highly territorial animals who live & hunt in packs and are super predators known to even prey upon dinosaurs!) the one he fought and killed in self-defense was when he was a small child in the wilderness; was a very large male even for its kind, had dark green fur and 3 horns! xD the bandits plague and terror (who once stole shugo's magic gourd) had killed juvenille's by ambush/trap and wore their pelts as trophies smh :O

-shugo's other notable kills as a child whilst surviving in the wilderness was a giant multi-headed dragon thing lol an especially huge tusked wild boar and a gigantic ferocious lion! xD he also tamed an esp large sea serpent when he once swam in the ocean for food & assumed it must be the "big boss" of those waters lol it was like a mix of a snake/eel n was over 50 ft long & named it xD

-his alternate timeline counterpart trained trunks in the art of swordsmanship, as well as several energy attacks including the buster cannon and burining attack which became his siganture xD main timeline shugo did the same for kid trunks w/the same sword which he got from rikku lol

-shugo was able to take the sacred water from korin in just half a year, for the next 2 & a 1/2 years (while roshi, shen, genzou, yomi, yusei & reiko attempted to accomplish the same thing) he was trained by korin in martial arts simultaneously, afterwards he would go on a journey to the north (via korin's magical pot) & drink the ultra divine water reiko & genzou took 2 years to get the water lol roshi 3 & shen 3 years while yomi & yusei took 4 lol

-every teacher shugo has ever had (his parents, the mount myoboku toads, master mutaito, korin, kami & king kai) all believed shugo to be highly extrodinary not only due to his fantastic abilities intelligence and powers but his selfless heart despite his pervy side! x3 when master mutaito first met shugo he described him as "a hotshot natural with a certain disregard for rules" xD whereas genzou was "hardworking, serious-minded & by the book"...cuz shugo was a well known troublemaking prankster haha

-when he was a kid (apprx. 11) he met a young goku who travelled back in time becuz he didnt look that different the young saiyan immediately recognized him lol but shugo was confused as he hadnt met him yet lmao upon meeting goku again a few hundred years later the opposite happened lol time travel is freakaaay! xD also its funny cuz in the former shugo was younger but in the later goku was younger haha x3 they both only caught up w/this during the 23rd budokai tenkaichi lol xD

-shugo gave bulma her first dragonball (besides the one she found in her attic lol) the 7 star on (the ox king gave them a different one in my version lol) which she tracked to mount myoboku he was willing to part w/it tho only if she showed him her butt and let him feel it! x3 this flattering propisition made her blush and she went along w/it lol she ended up liking it and they fooled around a bit afterwards haha xD interestingly, her quest to find a boyfriend was achived much faster than she anticpated as he noncholantly asked her to be his girlfriend which she shyly accepted! x3 unfortunately for shugo she promptly dumped him after only 24 hrs when the toad hermit inadverntently revealed his true age (a little over 300 years old at the time) to her which freaked her out lol so she hastily left w/a quick apology! this event left him heartbroken for the rest of his entire...afternoon! he got over it by the evening & forgot about it the next morning lol all the while drinkig spirits which did nothing to improve his spirits lol cuz he cant get drunk so he pretended to & he was actually fine anyway xD they reunited sometime later and he hit on her again only to be comically hit over the head for being a pervy old man even tho he doesnt look or act like it lmao tho this didnt stop her from blushing again xD

-shugo mastered his nature spirit invulnerability at the age of 30 shortly after the king piccolo wars ended (age 467) due to master mutaito and his students including himself prevailing against the indomitable tyrant. this technique took him much longer to control than any of his other abilities before this he could use this power but not very well lol he did easily learn to manipulate and create the elements tho lol xD

-shugo founded the toad school in age 500 (many years before master roshi's school emerged) xD his first student was a human boy from the kawa tribe named genma (born age 490); he became a legendary world renowned martial artist and he risked his life ending a war by single handedly defeating the enemy's forces and forced the leaders unconditional surrender this war was instigated by a corrupt political official; shugo's first pupil saved the earth from domination and later lost his life fighting against the evil emperor draconis alongside shugo which earned him a place of honor in other world! before his death (which caused shugo a great deal of grief pain and sense of personal loss as he felt personally responsible for it) genma would eventually go on to briefly train shugo's second student; a half human half anthropmorphic cat type earthling girl named chihiro aka chiyo (born age 579) shes also the only one he had a romantic relantionship w/lol x3 but they she broke up w/shugo for various reasons which hurt him but they remained very close, she also helped shugo and genma defeat draconis. shugo's third student was a monster type earthling boy named mahalo (born age 621) who would in turn be trained by chihiro and became a idk but he was famous alright lol shugo didnt get to train a pure human again until his 4th student a girl w/magical powers named asami (born age 693) who...idk yet ill come up w/that later lol xD his fifth student is of course momoshiro (born age 734) the tuffle boy, his sixth student is kai-lan (aka beryl born age 735) the saiyan girl and his 7th is ren (born age 750) the hanyo (half human half demon) boy whom he raised from babyhood! :3 his 8th student is zeville (born age 816) the makayan boy and his 9th student is tetsubo (born age 818) the oni kid! xD his 10th student is a namekian boy named lute (born age 982) who becomes an important figure in defeating the demon lord miira! x3 his 11th student is a majin boy named bellows (born age 1000), his twelfth student is a shinjin girl named shizuru (born age 1234) who was kicked off of the planet of the kais for her clumsiness and mischievous ways x3 his thirtenth student is a demon girl named amato (born age 1366) and his 14th student is a human boy named tenchi (born age 1532) who eventually becomes one of the earth's greatest heroes! xD his 15th student is a half human half mermaid girl named meryl (born age 1903) this is the biggest gap of time in between his students from predescesor to successor, his 16th student is a male anthropmorphic dog earthling named kiba (born age 2020), his 17th student is a makayan girl (born age 2188) named marilla, his 18th student is a saiyan boy from earth named kalhrobi (born age 2275), his 19th student is a half tuffle half wingly (a tribe of humans w/wings) girl from earth named yupa (born age 2361), his 20th student is a half demon half giras boy named gadianton (born age 2497), his 21st & final student is a human girl named sora (born age 2552) who is a distant but direct descendent of genma; shugo's original student! xD all of his students after asami become apart of the z fighters (w/momo kai-lan & ren being apart of the original generation, while his students after them become apart of the newer generations of z warriors at various times) whom he tells about his former students and the original z fighters and his many advantures w/them xD all of his students eventually meet eachother and also the z fighters! :)

-shugo is the only other of the 7 heavenly sages who exclusively trains individual students or pairs at the most (the other being master roshi), whereas master shen, master genzou, master yusei, master yomi and master reiko teach classes or small groups of students at a time.

-shugo and reiko are the only two sages who instruct their students in the use of a weapon (despite the other sages using weapons themselves, the only exception was when yusei trained rikku in swordsmanship); the toad sage teaches how to wield spears, bo staffs and other pole arms while the fox sage teaches her students how to wield a katana xD

-the heavenly sages represent the 7 classical elements; roshi the turtle hermit represents water, shen the crane hermit represents air, genzou the stag hermit represents lightning, yusei the butterfly sage represents light, yomi the snake sage represents darkness, reiko the fox hermit represents fire & shugo the toad hermit represents earth (toads live on land and as his mom is basically mother nature it fits lol) funny since he can control all elements even lightning xD

-each of the heavenly sages has a magical supercenetarian pet lol roshi has turtle, shugo has gamabunta and the other toads n frogs, a dragon, inoshikacho, commander red's demon cat thing etc lol xD reiko a magic nine tailed fox thing, genzou a mystical giant elk, yusei has his magical butterflies, yomi her giant snake & other snake rummons and shen has his hat which can squak & talk named ezlo lol it can also transform into a giant sized green bird thing w/a forest on its back (which is from the planet lodoss located in other world, the illusion which gohan, krillin, bulma etc & shugo saw on "fake namek" was constructed from his memories but he enjoyed their little game so he kept his mouth shut lol) which he often uses as transporation! xD

-shugo has made 7 wishes (most of these selflessx) granted to him by shenron for collecting all the dragonballs these were spread out over the span of many decades the last time he used the dragonballs was apprx 150 years before goku met bulma; he asked shenron to restore the damage he had caused to the surrounding environment after defeating a powerful enemy (a demon overlord named draconis; a spoof of the baddies emperor draygon from the nes classic crsytalis, the evil wizard quellor from teddy ruxpin & giovannis from pokemonx) which consequently caused him to seal his most powerful technique (kaioken the technique responsible for the immense destruction he inadvertently caused) he once wished for world peace and an end to world hunger! xD his only selfish wish was for him to have irrestible charm to women so he can get any girl he wants no matter what lmao this was also his original wish! x3 he has never spoke of this to anybody (he likes people thinking he is a natural babe magnetx) and to this day it is a mystery to roshi why those of the fairer sex cant seem to take their eyes (and hands more often than not!) off shugo which annoys the wise old master to no end haha :3

-when shugo first visited otherworld he wandered around aimlessly while exploring and accidently ended up in hfil (home for inifinte losers) lol xD where he ate the magical ensenji fruit which doubled his alrdy impressive strength! he was about to eat another one but was interupted by the ogres goz and mez lol since he got caught king yemma put on a spell on him that nullifies the magic effects of the fruit reducing it to a mere delicious snack in his case! xD but he grows it anyway in his garden cuz it looks nice n tastes good lol he was satisfied alrdy anway being twice as strong haha x3

-shugo travelled to king kai's planet via snake way in apprx. 6 months when he was 30 years old (he travelled to other world via fortune teller baba *roshi's big sis* he was given special dispensation by king yemma becuz of his outstanding record despite not being dead but refused to undo his spell w/the enseji fruit lol) and was trained by king kai for 4 years where he mastered the kaioken, instant transmision and spirit bomb techniques. in their free time king kai also taught him his corny jokes which shugo finds hilarious so they got along great lol x3 along the way he also ran into princess snake (herself servants and castle are real in my version lolx) and her maids where he stayed w/them for a few of weeks they had alot fun together if ya kno what i mean! ;) princess snake and her attendants are quite permiscuous lol x3 after having her way w/a man she will attempt to eat them as this increases her strength and she gains any powers they have she tried to eat shugo but he escaped lol in order to get shugo to stay forever she told him he got her pregnant (which he didnt) and he was like "EHHHH NANI HONTOU NI?! =O...did you get a second opinion?!" LMAO xD her handlers are actually her offspring (she gives birth to them in a manner similar to king piccolo) like her they are immortal like her (biologically only, not indestructable) and obey her every whim x3

-shugo was once a candidate to become the guardian of the earth and a kai due to his nature spirit and shinjin heritage as well as phenoumneal power and for being an upstanding citizen! xD but he declined becuz its way too much responsibility lol

-shugo was born w/a powerlevel of...5! xD lol which is actually quite impressive esp considering that an average adult human males pl is also 5 (as evidenced by farmer w/a shotgun) and baby goku's was only 2! :3 this is thx to him being part shinjin (tho he was born much weaker than a pure shinjin becuz of his dad was only half shinjin and half human making only 25% each & 50% nature spirit whose strength lies in their magic) from his dads side from which he also gets his myriad of fantastic abilities, while his magic comes from his mothers side (nature spirit) x3 he inherited other things from his human side (his paternal grandmax) like his somewhat pervertedness xD

-shugo didnt defeat king piccolo when he arose to power a second time for the same reason as korin, mr popo & kami whose the is the guardian of the earth who keeps it safe and if he dies the dragonballs die w/him and is w/out a guardian etc as well as his prophetic foresight that usually comes to him in his dreams

-shugo has the ability to see the past present and future but cannot choose what he sees (tho he can focus and get a vision if he wants) and sometimes cannot fully understand it as these phropetic images usually appear in figurative dreams and sometimes as literal visions when he is conciously using this power. this foresight made him realize piccolo and vegeta would eventually be allies of goku (after goku's major battles w/them) he usually doesnt try to intervene as he prefers to leave things to fate if such a thing exists lol xD

-shugo fought cell his 1st form shortly after he revealed himself to the z fighters & then again (in his perfect form) during the cell games and they both enjoyed their pointless flashy fights lol shugo gave up tho cuz it was too much effort plus the other z fighters found it tedious lol so he decided it be better if goku vegeta trunks or gohan finished him off xD

-shugo has fought majin buu in all his forms (except evil buu) and each one has greatly enjoyed battling him due to his similar invulnerablity and cornicopia of amazing abilities! :)

-shugo has 4 forms of teleportation; orbing which is one of his natural nature spirit powers; he trasforms himself into blueish white spray ascending upwards until he vanishes (similar to how water looks when being sprayed from a sprinkler lol) & appears in the same way except downwards lol this is his 2nd slowest form of teleporting tho he uses it quite often since he could do so since birth lol, goku's signature instant transmission technique (which goku learned from the yardrats, while shugo learned it from king kai, his fastest method), teleporting via his psychic powers (mid speed) & his personal teleporting power derived from his ninja training/own invention; he suddenly appears & dissappears leaving a bunch of leaves floating to where he just was at either end lol this is the slowest method but his personal favorite lol its everyone else's least favorite as they are leaft (get it?!x) to clean up the bothersome leaf pile xD

-shugo was the strongest person on earth through goku's first two decades of life or so (except physically reiko who trained every year of her life since she became a disciple of master mutaito right up until goku married chi-chi lol) until vegeta & nappa showed up however he is soon outclassed by basically all of the z fighters including little chiaotzu since he quit training a long time ago! x3 but he has many special abilities most of which are unique to himself which make him pretty much invincible lol so its doesnt matter! xD *note not all nature spirits are as powerful as him, even his sister & his mother the latter of whom he inherits many of his powers from and there are very few of them esp in comparison to humans; fire sprites, water sprites, earths sprites, air sprites forest sprites and lightning sprites, his mommy is soa Thee nature sprite of the entire earth so shes all those put together wherein his invulnerability comes from x3

-raiti, zaacro, numa, the saiyan woman leema and the androids are the only enemies shugo has ever faced who are immune to his psychic mind atks (illusion, mind control/reading etc) but he still has his psionic powers so boo-yah! xD

-shugo was the on the planet of the kai's when the earth was blown up by buu and thus survived (he actually couldve anyways lol) however his mother who's fate is tied to that of the earth perished along w/most of its inhabitants but was later revived w/the others :3

-shugo has a garden in mount myoboku where many vegetables and fruits grow including various types of wheat (inclduing soba plants), barley, raddishes (including daikon), garlic, ginger, ginseng, cabbage, sweet potatoes, tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, olives, banana peppers, celery amoung many others etc as well as many fruits pumpkins, apples, bananas, pears, plums, grapes, peaches, kiwi, figs, lemons, limes, oranges (including mikan), cherries, berries (including strawberries), watermelon, honeydew, catalope, pineapple, dragon fruit etc and even king yemmma's ensenji fruit xD he almost never helps garden tho lol its mostly the frogs and toads that do all the hardwork! aha xD

-shugo enjoys cultivating bonsai trees, sculpting pottery, playing the ukulelee & the ancient board game called "go" on a regular basis all four of which he is particularly gifted at the last two he is also world famous for his phenmounal skill and amoung go enthusiasts he is affectionately known as the "stone budha" due to his "divine skill with the stones" x3

-shugo's idea of the "ultimate goodguy team" consists of goku, vegeta, gohan, majin buu, androids 17 & 18, piccolo, uub, jan & the androgenous incredibly super powerful fusion of shugo, reiko, shen, roshi, genzou, yomi & yusei!...known as SEIGAKU! their enormous energies fused creates a being with the combined powers & abilities of each individual with a phenounal powerlevel of...5 billion! :D this is roughly the same amount of power super perfect cell displayed in his fight against ssj2 gohan w/all of the powers of the "7 gods of martial arts" inclduding shugo's infinite energy, intability and magic as well his formidable shadowclone, kaioken & ikkitousen ability which exponitally increases his power (5 billion x20 *due the others knowing kaioken as well* powering him up to 100 billion x1000 w/his ikkitousen ability giving his ultimate signature energy atk a powerlevel of... 1000000000000 aka ten trillion making him strong enough to completely obliterate kid buu w/a single punch! :D

-shugo is something of a celebrity w/in the dragonball world on earth due to winning the first 10 world martial arts tournements (in reality he won the original 20 w/the last half in disguise except the last one lol), being hundreds of years old while mantaining his youthful appearence and his ever popular icha icha (meaning make out) book series which have been given an adult rating, master roshi is a huge fan lol (it has been made into a tv series, cartoon, video game series, toys (action figures and plushies), comics and even several live action movies w/various paraphenalia such as lunchboxes, school supplies, posters, clothes, cologne, perfume etc lol) he is sponsored by a multi billion dollar company and does commercials for them advertising their products which he doesnt want need or use lol xD he doesnt rilly need the money but appreciates the screen time and media attention xD he also stars in mentos commericials! xD (the most famous of which is reminicent of ed vs greed mentos parody amv! lolx) most earthlings are oblivious to his true nature, power and amazing circumstances surrounding him (having saved the world several times, having famous parents etc) he is recognized as a member of the earths special forces team (goku piccolo krillin tien chiaotzu yamcha etc) while yajirobe acts (literally lol) as their trainer manager and spokesperson lol xD shugo even has his own theme songs used in his promotional commercials n such lol one of his better known theme songs is his "super speed song" (sonic 2 emerald hill zone) he was once featured in a candy bar commercial for "lightspeed energy bars" xD showcasing his incredible running prowess (at top speed he can travel 1/3 the speed of light) he starts off at the beach eating said candy bar then runs through various environments such as a jungle, desert then mountain valley & a city where he swiftly defeats a dozen baddies who robbed a bank all in the span of one minute lol xD (all these he actually did & they had to slow it significantly just to see it even tho it was still extremely fast lol) of course most are unaware he really ran that fast (it was much faster) despite being a known speedster lmao he often listens to this song on his ipod when running at super high speed/trolling/helping people for fun lol x3 then (his main theme/battle theme/flashy last minute entrace save the day them is franky's from one piece *que his kamina sunglasses* lol xD cell's theme on ultimate battle 22 & dbz budokai 2's wild soul & db budokai 2 english opening theme & pokemon tcg mason's lab/world map from a video game based on his early life/adventures, shikamaru's theme (showinging off/and or non battle fighting theme), cloud envy (my name of the the song that played in episode 64 after shikamaru beats temari lol unfornately the track is unreleased 4 whatever dumass reason and has no name and nobody was smart enough to rip the song, loop it, put in on the internet and give it a name :/...what a drag!) kakashi's theme (his lazy theme lol), konahamaru's theme, naruto fooling mode (his pranking theme lol) afternoon of konaha, shugo's daily life (naruto's daily lifex), his childhood theme (the flower garden yoshi's island lol), kingdom hearts's traverse town theme & inuyasha fuedal fairytale opening theme! xD) plus the song never ending adventure (dark cloud 2 rush's theme) he is even featured as a playable bonus character in all of the icha icha video games lol xD the intro theme song for the 7 heavenly sages is the supernova theme & their "serious" theme is the song called "the strongest" (both from one piece) over many years he has released a couple dozen or so singles/music vidoes (plus songs) for record companies to be used in the movies n stuff making him even more famous x3 he likes the attention even tho he prefers to live alone aside from the occassional student or two xD he still receives royalties from his hit classic songs he both wrote and sung such as "wagon wheel", "the lovin spoonful" "im a believer" "daydream believer" "rag doll" "rockin robin" "here comes the sun" "i should have known better" (one of his most popular singles) "admiral halsey" "obladi oblada" "wouldnt it be nice" "dont worry baby" "i get around" "babara ann" "sherry" "kokomo" "papaya girls" (parody of/really california girls lol) "big girls dont cry" "walk like a man" "the lion sleeps tonight" "build me up buttercup" "born to be wild" "cant smile w/out you" "come fly w/me" "what a wonderful world" "crazy little thing called love" "living in the sunlight" (when he got popular cuz hes silly lol) & "the wanderer" which he invented based on his experiences during the time he spent wandering the world before he founded the toad school! xD "oh what a night", "more than a woman", "september", "cant take my eyes off of you" & "remember the rain". after he saved the world from emperor draconis in 599 (for which he became an internationally recongnized hero) shugo released the song "hero" & chiyo (she & genma eventually developed romantic feelings for eachother etc) wrote/sang "sometimes" (the first of which was inspired by the death of his first student genma and dedicated to him who's sacrifice ensured lord draconis's defeat whom shugo gives the credit to as it wouldnt have been impossible w/out him & the 2nd due to chiyo's grief) she also sang/wrote the song "reflection" & "the end of the world" (shugo's fave) all of which became an instant hit. recently (sort of lol during the 5 year gap between the 23rd world martial arts tournement & raditz arrival on earth) he also wrote/sang the song "time of your life", "you and me", "somwerwhere only we know", "i miss you", "all the small things", "whats my age again?", "sugar were going down", "it ends tonight", "move along", "swing, swing", "shake it", "havent met you yet", "home" "electric love" "rythym of love" (mega hit), "beautiful love" (mega hit), "hey soul sister" (mega hit). his old hits include "come fly with me", "beyond the sea", "raspberry beret" (mega hit), "i'm yours" (mega hit), "hey there delilah" (mega hit), "bad day" "have a nice day" (mega hit), "lucky" (mega hit), "thinking out loud" (mega hit), "you & me" (mega hit) "iris" (mega hit) " I'll be" (mega hit) "hanging by a moment" (mega hit) "the A team" (mega hit), "i see fire" (mega hit, w/out the during's son part lol based his experiences w/lord draconis & his dragons), "i wont give up" (mega hit), "firefly", "thinking out loud" (mega hit), "happy", "uptown funk" "forget you", "blame it on the night", "sugar" x3 "closer" (chainsmokers) one his top hits ever, "home" (differnet one lol during his travels long after the events of dbz), "drops of jupiter" (during his space travels) as well "better man" & "dont you think its time" (which became one of his most popular songs ever!)..., "shine" (by muse acoustic version one of his most popular hits), "what does the fox say?" (-went viral! lolx) & was featured in the music videos of "touch my body" "love me like you do" & "hey mama" xD his sister also has muscial talent her songs (all hits!) include "hello", "im like a bird" "still into you" & "the only one" (-mega hit!) :3 chiyo & midoriko got record deals becuz of shugo's celeberty status lol xD his most popular song ever is called "weeds or wildflowers".

-when shugo turns two thousand five hundred & sixty three years of age in age 3000 he officially retires from being a martial arts instructor (w/his final disciple sora having completed her training over two decades before then), leaves all of his things behind (including his signature magic naginata and sweet threads only bringing his small bag of senzu beans) and travels around the world wandering aimlessly for 150 years helping people n stuff wherever he goes but never staying in one place too long, grows a permant five oclock shadow and dresses as a shabby hobo & carries around a vintage bag for his few possessions & a simple wooden bo staff he mainly used as a walking stick but also for beating up bad guys! xD after that he acquires a capsule corp spaceship and traverses the galaxy visiting many alien planets doing the same sort of thing he did on earth (plus he occassionaly ran into alien baddies and beat em up easily lol) and doesnt go back until age 3400! xD after that he goes back to mount myoboku looking basically the same as he'd left it living there the remainder of his life only going out occasionally and in age 3437 being "weary" of the plane of the living (being 3 millenia's old by then) finally dies, he isnt killed but "elects to pass on" an ability he gets from his nature spirit heritage. after which he finally reunites with his old friends of the dragonball gang/z fighters and most of his students! :3...also he takes all of his things back w/him to otherworld! xD many years later a young warrior takes up residence in his old little shack and learns toad magic he is a powerful being w/special powers and a unique heritage similar to shugo's; his name is shorin (born age 3450) & he posses the "jagan eye" (same as hiei's from yu yu hakusho lol) which is located on his forehead, his mother is an ancient (even older than fortune teller baba) yet powerful half fairy half lodossian named nevareene from vearth (basically a fairy tale version of earth in otherworld) and his father is part makayan, demon & monster type earthling xD he has light purple skin navy blue hair forest & pointy elf-like ears and uses the magic sword that once belonged to both trunks and rikku and he also has an older sister who becomes a witch lol xD

*freedom fighters* 3 years after kid buu is defeated by goku via spirit bomb (age 777), a crime busting gang consisting of some of the strongest inhabitants of earth from all over the world tracked down by shugo via ki sense etc (aside from crime they also fight aliens demons evil monsters dangerous beasts etc) is created by ginta; gokus only daughter she spends alot of time around shugo and developed some of his bad habits like laziness, not taking training seriously and being satisfied w/her natural strength being on par w/vegeta's powerlevel when he first travelled to earth lol x3 becuz of this she hasnt fully mastered kaioken but is still the strongest of the freedom fighters besides tundra the arcosian & kaito the shinjin their leader who has long taken an interest in earth lol & shugo + friends/allies/associates of the famous z fighters/dragonball gang occasionally they work w/the great saiyaman/woman (aka gohan & videl). shugo scoured the globe to find them and these individuals are extrordinarly gifted and thru specialized intense training (overseen by shugo) hone their skills & become even more powerful w/in just a few years after the organization is founded. the leader is kaito (born age 134, who is still young by the measure of his people & posseses invulnerability & other magical abilities) who is a shinjin from otherworld and an acquaintence of shugo who has many fantastic abilities including rapid regeneration (similar to buu) and other magic powers, in order to bolster their forces so the group can be more effecient, shugo uses the dragonballs to revive king piccolo's mutated namek offspring (the ones the dragonball gang defeated after his rejuvination, they are amoung the organizations most powerful assets) as well as the saibamen used to fight the z fighters and made them good w/his powers n trained them to be more organized etc lol & recruits a handful of giras (giran's race) & lanayru & his demon army (150) & a handful of trained dinosaurs trained by reptar as well a legion of "pirate robots" that once terrorized goku krillin & bulma as their auxillary forces courtesy of shugo & dr. tensai x3 she's a genius scientist (born age 722 shes a short quirky & eccentric older lady w/a crazy hairdo! her father was a tuffle from planet vegeta accounting for her genius level IQ which surpasses even bulma's somewhat lolx) was also enlisted by shugo, she creates highly advanced mech suits (reminescent of the one staff officer black & pilaf gang used against goku except they have wheels on the feet allowing them to move and manuever at very high speeds *knightmare frames* and can fly *gundams*x) that their force of over 9000! ordinary earthling policemen use, she also has a pet talking bird w/whom she constantly bickers! xD the freedom fighters operate all over the world and have bases in all major cities (west city, east city, south city, north city & w/their HQ being located in central city not far from king fury's palace) as well as a giant sized battle deathstar-like ship (similar to the one pilaf used during the red ribbon armys search for dragonballs) used for fighting aliens n stuff that also acts as a fortress lol while their transportation/a mobile headquaters is an enormous white/silver colored airship w/a gigantic navy blue windshield xD plus the larger groups use air vans (like the yellow one yamcha used during the android saga which goku teleported to lol except their bigger/fast/more accomadations). they are funded by corduroy briefs (born age 761, hes a cousin of trunks & bra and the grandson of carpenter briefs the younger brother of bulma's dad) whom the senior members refer to as an "irresponsible selfish ego maniac spoiled brat" xD he is a member of the briefs family and is thus super rich! xD he had dr. tensai create an espicially large gaudy mech suit esp for him w/his own personal specifications lol he is arrogant, reckless, careless affluent child who isnt particularly concerned w/public safety or the protection of earth lmao he just wants to be apart of the organization becuz its "cool" & "trendy" but eventually matures into an intelligent respected quality leader due in part to shugo! x3 piano being the weakest physically of the non-humans from earth yet is the smartest most professional etc mainly acts as the groups manager handling the logistics of the business end of their team xD damian spartan the son of hercule also joins due to his great strength, skill and sesne of justice he owns a state of the art training faculity (basically an advanced gym lol) where the members hone their strength skills etc plus shugo recruited two of dr. geros early androids lol despite not being on par w/ any of the z fighters they are easily capable of dealing w/earth's criminals & most other threats to the citizens of earth lol xD their exploits have earned them regular media coverage and they have garnered huge success w/a large fan following and sponsored commerical deals! xD they have to pretend hercule is stronger than them much to their chagrin lol x3 a few key members are the twin kids of dart and shana; lavitz & meru (born age 764 the boy takes after his mother and has wind based powers while the girl takes after her father & has fire based powersx), lanfan the mixed martial artist (born age 756 shes the daughter of ranfan who fought in the finals of the 21st world martial arts tournement), genichiro aka gen (pron. "jin", born age 715) an older man w/greyed hair streaked w/black who once challenged shugo to a match when the former was a boy and some years later again as a young man & then yet again many years later in his fifties lost each time very easily lol despite this he is a proud man of honor and dignity hes a highly skilled martial artist in both armed and unarmed combat who often meditates under a waterfall lol he uses a wooden bo staff as his weappon and is very powerful by normal standards he lives in a hut just outside a small village in the eastern hemisphere of earth he fought goku in the preliminaries during the 22nd world martial arts tournement but lost, shino (born age 763) shes an orin temple monk warrior (where krillin originally trained, her father is the orin temple monk who sliced giran's milk glass in half at that bar to which the giras replied "not bad" & then preceeded to kick his ass lolz) w/exceptional martial arts prowess, sakura (born age 695) a demon girl w/ice & snow powers (like ebifurya from the worlds strongest & admiral aokiji/monet from one piece) when she uses kaioken her aura changes from a light blue to a dark blue x3, cooper (born age 741) he was the dark blue haired thief boy who stole goku's clothes, powerpole and dragonradar when the latter was seraching for the 4 star ball same time as the red ribbon army lol he becomes an infamous master world class thief, saeya (born age 760) a teenage girl/martial artist from the kawa tribe who is distantly related to shugo on his father's side who's mother was of the kawa clan she can use basic ki atks, ki sense, fly the after image technique etc shes one of the groups strongest fighters by far due to her natural talent even by the measure of her people she is particulary gifted and she once recieved extensive training from master shen whom she surpassed in both ability as a fighter and in character then later korin plus & dende all of whom she soon surpased even becoming more physically powerful than shugo if they both use kaioken lol xD, sven (born age 750) a gifted human martial artist who has the power of flight and ki sense as well as basic energy atks, torin (born age 751) a half human half monster type earthling hybrid, kaori (born age 768) a girl from the triclops tribe w/powerful psychic abilities (shes from the same as clan as tien), orson (born age 750) a young man and former lone swordsman who carries the "berserker gene" which causes him to transform/greatly increases his physical abilities when severely angered he uses a magic longsword-esque blade he can channel his ki into it making it much stronger and even fire energy blastes from it & wears a cool headband & cape x3, pea (born age 770) a cute little girl from penguin village with extrordinary superhuman strength who uses a large double bladed battle axe as her weapon x3 ichigo a young tuffle man (born age 758) who's descended from the small group of tuffles who escaped to earth long before goke met bulma, icarus (born age 752) hes a member of the wingly tribe x3, appis (born age 761) a monster type earthling girl w/lightning based powers, neema (born age 764) a young girl from the karinga tribe who was trained as a warrior by her father and later korin shes highly skilled w/the spear, tomahawk & bow/arrows as well being an excellent tracker, hunter and survivalist she once climbed korin tower shortly before the freedom fighters formation and managed to get the "sacred water" which increased her strength x3, brawly (born age 743) hes a dark blue haired mountain man w/permenant 5 oclock shadow & an unkempt hairdo lol he stands a little over 14 ft tall is very muscular and an expert wrestler and brawler w/immense strength he lives off the land surviving in the wild & like neema in his teens he once climbed korin's tower and drank the "sacred water" lol his father fought in the world martial arts tournement several times but never made it to the finals since the 21st when the dragonball gang arrived, gala (born age 763) the jungle girl w/killer cuves & an attitude to match! who lives in the valley yajirobe once did when he met goku she uses a tribal like spear has animalistic senses amazing survival skills & dresses in a leopard/straw lioncloth coconut bra banana leaf bracelets & wears a necklace made from the teeth & claws of various ferocious beasts & walks around barefoot she has bad manners n stuff lol xD reptar (born age 714) hes a large reptilian esque demon w/venomous fangs & claws from demon world who resembles a dinosaurid humanoid w/the ability to transform into a giant sized 20 ft tall bipedal quadraped dinosaur-like monster w/the head like a t-rex but w/a blunt nose horn & triceratops like horns atop his head, wings like a pterasaur, spikey rides along his back, clawed arms like a giganotsaurus & a long tail w/4 large spikes like a stegosaurus! xD in his transformed state he is x10 stronger as well as far more aggressive & loses most control over his faculties, shugo found him living in an isolated tropical archipelago (abundant w/dinos & other large terresrial, flying & aquatic reptiles) in the earth's southern hemisphere, roebuck (born age 740) an infamous pirate captain w/a large fleet & thousands of men at his beck & call who are later intergrated into the freedom fighters auxillary forces lol he was once a rival to asura the demon girl yamcha marries xD, thessle a hanyo (half demon half human born age 745) girl w/great phsyical strength & snake esque powers/magic w/the ability to tranform into a hydra-like monster shes one of their main fighters, prowess in martial arts and ki atks as well as magical abilities, maki (born age 749) shes a half human half giras girl, howl (born age 755) a young human wizard esp gifted w/magic, kiki (born age 680) a witch w/powerful spells & enchanting abilities who apppears to be in her pre-teens despite being nearly a century old at the time of the freedom fighters founding, galvin (born age 727) a veteran knight from the land of king kress w/great strength and nearly unparalleled swordsmanship skill, tsunami (born age 760) a young mermaid w/mystical water powers, a panthallasan from vearth named capsian (born age 712) w/shark based powers (he can breathe underwater due to his gills, jaws/teeth that can easily crush stone & steel & can communicate and manipulate sharks via telepathy & has skin tougher than a rhinosx), kurama (born age 759) a young athropmorphic fox teen w/fire based powers who went to shapeshifting academy and was also taught martial arts and fox magic by reiko the sage, goemon (born age 754) a young human ninja whose skilled in martial arts, ki atks & ninjutsu, tomoe (born age 760) shes a blind samurai w/an enchanted katana who possesses enormous physical emotion and mental strength, unparalled swordsmanship skills and w/incredibly accute sense of hearing and an uncanny ability to "sense" her surroundings both thru ki sense & a psychic ability that allows her to predict her opponents movements/sense their movements thru vibrations on the ground and air shes one of the groups main fighters, emoji (born age 748) an ogre from otherworld he has a depressing attitude but is a tech genius, luna (born age 765) a young girl who can transform into a werewolf lol xD kumori (born age 160) a centuries old immortal vampire w/the ability to transform into a bat & other mystical powers x3 he lives deep in a haunted forest in an ancient castle adorned by stone gargoyles surrounded by a moat in the northernmost part of earth, he has a rivalry w/luna lolz, pigero (born age 746) a young man who was orphaned as a child he is very skilled martial artist who once befriended gohan when they kids xD onisha (born age 750) shes a half human half ogre girl, rogue (born age 757) hes a bandit who lives in the wilderness who used to trap & ambush his unsuspecting victims and rob them of their valuables (zeni, dino-caps etc) to make a living lolz he is tall big spikey mangy brown hair & a few distinctive scars and many women find him quite handsome & mysterious! xD he dresses like a sterotypical medieval highwayman he uses a european esque long sword as well as a dagger which hes highly skilled w/he charges his atks via ki for devasting blows, femme fatale (born age 762) shes the black haired seductive beauty bandit that is rogue's partner in crime she is a masterful archer who charges her bow/arrows w/her ki strengthening them dramatically she also uses a dagger as a sidearm, lasky (born age 751) hes an infamous ambidexturous mercenary whose skills in thieving, stealth, espioniage, subterfuge, sabotage & bounty hunting are unparalled, his speed, agility, flexibility, dexterity & endurance are superhuman he also posseses animalistic hearing and vision, he also a device that camouflages himself into his surroundings (like predators lol) which he designed and created himself and specializes in breaking and entering undetected, survalence equipment etc as well as being an amazing climber & jumper x3 his is highly proficient in hand to hand combat, is a talented marksman & is esp skilled w/daggers, hes the son of the infamous master thief hasky who once caused trouble for the dragonball gang! xD shade (born age 770) hes the son of private saffron who was once an intregal member of the red ribbon army; like his mother is has extrodinarily powerful physic powers, has a genius level IQ & is also much stronger than a normal human despite being a child at the time of the freedom fighters founding, rando (born age 746) an athropmorphic black cat (animal type earthling) & master assassin w/claws & teeth like steel & nightvision super sensetive hearing etc lol he has a rivalry w/both luna & lasky...as well as cyborg tao x3 luberia (born age 715) an elf girl w/magical abilities, terragon a young makayan boy & anise a young makayan girl from a small village in the south; he has unique earth manipulation powers (born age 742 & 745, makayans live to be around 350 years old by the time they join the freedom fighters biologically theyre kids lol), zenon a rookie alien policewoman/detective who scored top of her class in college and the police academy she uses highly advanced tech & is still in her early twenties by her races standards she looks up to jaco lol she uses a lazer gun & lazer sword (similar to star wars blasters & lightsabers) as her primary weapons & ziro (pron. zero) aka "dark matter" a different kind of alien (he's in his early thirties by his races lifespan, he earned his epithet due to his evil ways destructive tendecies and black colored aura & energy beams etc whos an infamous criminal guy w/a bounty of 1 billion spaces moneys lol (she was born age 732 & he was born age 710) who crash landed on earth during a spaceship chase she was aided by xeblonite soliders lead by zantix their peoples strongest solider ever; members a of humanoid pint sized yet long lived and physically weak race (being apprx the size of a common house mouse they typically live to about 250 years of age) however they are extremely technologically advanced even by the standards of other high tech alien races whom they far surpass in terms of technology, peace and prosperity (until recent events) who's planet xeblon (which ziro just wreaked havoc on in age 777 lolz which was outside the scope of frieza's empire) to crash along w/them in their own ship and also join the freedom fighters lol, they are also joined by theta the last tritekian (born age 698) of planet tritek he was young by his races/caste's standards during the "tritek war" which he fought in his race was almost entirely eradicated by vegeta, nappa, raditz, rook, leema & their saibamen (the planet was extremely large being x15 the size of earth, 70% is covered by vast dense humid jungles & swamps w/the 30% being sea, tritekians are an insectoid humanoids who can ultilize ki atks w/a very tough exoskeleton which even planet trade organization soliders energy guns have difficulty piercing, their are 3 castes of tritekians *elites make up 15% who live for 500 years & have wings enbaling them to fly, guards/soliders=35% who live for 400 years & have specilialized combat skills due to their unique anatomy, w/*workers/grunts being 50% who live for 300 years which were the type shown having been killed by vegeta & nappa, each differs in physiology & role in tritekian society w/theta being an "elite" due to his more human-like appearence; elites only give "birth" to elites soliders to soliders & grunts to grunts, soon after frieza & king cold are killed by future trunks the remaning tritekians revolt against the remnant of frieza's soliders left on their planet as frieza's attention had turned to namek etc over half of of them had left while the rest were in panic & disarray at the defeat of thier leaders causing their structural collapse so the tritekians were able to avenge their fallen brethren & take back their planet) w/the average tritekian grunt having a powerlevel of 500, guards 1000 & elites 3000 & w/a population of roughly 30 billion causing this to be an extensive campaign as the planet was highly prized by frieza so care was taken to do as little damage to the environment as possible causing the war to last several years & although others of theta's race survived he is the last elite of the species by age 777, a group of lodossian sellswords from vearth lead by eltrys (born age 700) recruited by shugo, seru (born age 743) he's a skylander; a tribe of stronger long lived humans w/silver hair (w/the hue/style length etc varying) who live in a giant island floating in the sky, shinjin-like ears & raccoon-like tails w/a remarkable ability to learn, use & master ki techniques far easier & quicker than the average human earthling who commonly live up to 200 years old and are naturally x10 stronger than normal humans of earth and are said to have shinjin heritage; they who live on a planet in otherworld in a utopian esque society free from war, turmoil, grief, pestelence, disease, natural disasters etc filled w/peace and prosperity in a technologically advanced yet medieval esque world that is occassionally visited by shinjin and is protected by them shugo has visited this place a few times, xena (born age 732) shes a member of zarbon's race who joins the freedom fighters she has light green skin & dark blue hair & has a transformed state, a young member of frieza's race aka arcosians named tundra (born age 716) due to her species anatomy she is only a teenager by the measure of her race but does not posses the incredible power frieza & king cold have attained naturally & despite being of the warrior class of her race is considered a "low level" but has ice powers she somewhat resembles frieza in his first form except much younger & has smooth skin w/a purple and silver color scheme, then theres galiga (born age 762) a warrior class namek/son of shiba who came to earth w/dende since they are best friends! xD he strongly resembles a young king piccolo even wearing similar attire to his & he is one of the strongest w/in the group, aside from ginta ichigo damian tundra & kaito he is the most skilled in martial arts and has the most variation w/energy atks he was the last namekian to be born on namek his peoples ancestral home planet before it was destroyed by frieza he was only a baby when his homeworld was destroyed and doesnt remember it very well. ginta galiga ichigo damian & tundra have somewhat of a rivaly w/eachother lol ginta also tames the same sabertooth tiger that regularly tried to eat goku and his son gohan when they were little lol it becomes the squads mascot! xD 5 members of the team have a different elemental manipulating power respresenting earth water air fire & lightning! xD all of them are taught the kaioken technique sometime after joining :3 they are also eventually joined by arale (the little robot girl who easily beat general blue lol) & the gatchans plus pan & geru! x3 the emergence of the freedom fighters brought back the popularity of the 7 gods of martial arts whose publicity helped the image of the newlyfound crime busting gang xD

*list of freedom fighters/powerlevels*  
kaito the shinjin-34000 (his true power lies in his invulnerability power)

ginta the half human half saiyan daughter of goku & chi-chi-16500 (x2 w/kaioken)  
galiga the namekian-6200 (x5 w/kaioken)  
tundra the arcosian-16000-(x2 w/kaioken) lavitz-1640 (x7 w/kaioken)  
meru-1640 (x7 w/kaioken)  
ichigo the tuffle boy-1580 (x15 kaioken)  
damian the son of hercule-1630 (x15 w/kaioken)  
theta the last tritekian-8000 (x8 w/kaioken)  
eltrys the quadrople tailed lodossian sellsword leader-7000 (x4 w/kaioken)  
seru the skylander-14300 (x2 w/kaioken)

luberia the elf girl-150 (x7 w/kaioken)  
zenon the alien police girl-320 (x4 w/kaioken)  
ziro the alien criminal guy-10000 (x3 w/kaioken)  
alien military guys-0.5-0.7 & zantix w/a powerlevel of 10...LOL xD (x20 w/kaioken giving him a max pl of 200)

xena the zarbon's race girl lol-1320 (x10 w/kaioken plus 50% in her transformed state)  
lanfan the mixed martial artist-560 (x5 w/kaioken)  
flute the mutated namek-5300 (x5 w/kaioken)  
clarinet the female mutated namek-1330 (x3 w/kaioken)  
violin the mutated namek-1530 (x5 w/kaioken)  
tambourine the mutated namek-1850 (x15 w/kaioken)  
cymbal the mutated namek-935 (x3 w/kaioken)  
drum the mutated namek-2500 (x5 w/kaioken)  
piano the mutated namek pteradactyl guy lol-150 (x2 w/kaioken)  
whistle the mutated namek-1400 (x3 kaioken)  
fiddle the mutated namek-1300 (x3 kaioken)  
tuba the mutated namek-1600 (x4 w/kaioken)  
trumpet the mutated namek-750 (x3 w/kaioken)  
bell the female mutated namek-800 (x3 w/kaioken)  
bassoon the mutated namek-350 (x3 w/kaioken)  
harp the mutated namek-950 (x5 w/kaioken)  
lyre the female mutated namek-400 (x4 w/kaioken)  
harmonica the female mutated namek-1000 (x4 w/kaioken)  
ocarina the female mutated namek-1500 (x4 w/kaioken)  
banjo the mutated namek-330 (x2 w/kaioken)  
bongo the mutated namek-450 (x2 w/kaioken)  
cello the mutated namek-2200 (x10 w/kaioken, he somewhat resembles perfect form cell but w/wings similar to cymbals)  
oboe the mutated namek-830 (x5 w/kaioken)  
viola the female mutated namek-600 (x4 w/kaioken)  
theremin the mutated namek-1250 (x7 w/kaioken)  
accordian the mutated namek-700 (x4 w/kaioken)  
marimba the mutated namek-900 (x7 w/kaioken)  
ukulele the mutated namek-3400 (x4 w/kaioken)  
guitar the mutated namek-3500 (x5 w/kaioken)  
thessle the hanyo girl-1450 (x7 w/kaioken)  
gen the old master-715 (x20 w/kaioken)  
shino the orin temple monk girl-630 (x8 w/kaioken)  
maki the half human half giras girl-490 (x10 w/kaioken)  
android 11 an earlier creation of dr. gero-1100 android 12 an earlier creation of dr. gero-12000

lanayru the demon lord-2400 (x10 w/kaioken)

rando the master assassin-460 (x9 w/kaioken)  
saeya the kawa tribe girl-6000 (x5 w/kaioken)  
sven the suave martial artist-750 (x15 w/kaioken)  
torin the 1/2 human half half monster boy-510 (x14 w/kaioken)  
onisha the half ogre girl-175 (x5 w/kaioken)

kaori the triclops girl-680 (x8 w/kaioken)  
icarus the wingly-520 (x10 w/kaioken)  
appis the monster girl-610 (x6 w/kaioken)  
neema the karinga tribe girl-640 (x20 w/kaioken)  
brawley the mountain man-1430 (x20 w/kaioken)  
gala the jungle girl-630 (x3 w/kaioken)  
reptar-1400 the dinosaur demon (x10 w/kaioken & x10 in his transformed state)  
rogue the bandit-570 (x5 w/kaioken)  
femme the archer-260 (x3 w/kaioken)  
roebuck the pirate-400 (x5 w/kaioken)  
howl the wizard-550 (x5 w/kaioken)  
kiki the witch-180 (x3 w/kaioken)  
galvin the exalted chilvalrous knight-270 (x4 w/kaioken)  
luna the werewolf girl-650 (x5 w/kaioken)  
kumori the vampire-1600 (x5 w/kaioken)

pea the dwarf girl w/disproptionate strength-700 (x7 w/kaioken)  
tsunami the mermaid-160 (x3 w/kaioken)  
caspian the fishman-1200 (7 w/kaioken)  
kurama the fox demon-590 (x7 w/kaioken)  
goemon the ninja-540 (x2 w/kaioken)  
tomoe the blind ronin samurai girl-600 (x20 w/kaioken)  
emoji the emo ogre kid-1480 (x3 w/kaioken)  
pigero the badass orphan-460 (x5 w/kaioken)  
cooper the master thief-410 (x2 w/kaioken)  
laksy the mercenary-510 (x5 w/kaioken)  
shade the physic-170 (x3 w/kaioken)  
terragon the makayan-1420 (x5 w/kaioken)  
anise the makayan-450 (x4 w/kaioken)  
sakura the ice demon-950 (x20 w/kaioken)  
orson the berserker-1750 (x10 w/kaioken)


End file.
